Anything and Everything, but Mostly Nothing
by winchesteritious
Summary: Full description inside, but basically me writing a bunch of one-shots that range from tooth-rotting fluff to angst and everything in between. I have some written so I might be uploading quickly at first, but it could change.
1. Sleep on the Train

_**Hi guys, so I've been writing little one shots to for a while, mostly to help me with writer's block when I'm writing stories, and sometimes it does help, but the point is that I've decided that I'm going to upload them! Yay! I'm going to be doing stories based on things that inspire me like songs, things that happen at work, Tumblr prompts, and I am more than happy to take ideas from you guys! I'm open to all ships (although I prefer Destiel, Sabirel, or Sam/Jess), I prefer fluff, but I'm willing to do angst, and um…basically anything (but my smut isn't really the best). The uploading schedule will probably be pretty sporadic, but I'll try to upload once a week at least. If you guys have ideas, feel free to PM me or leave a review!**_

 _ **So, this story came from a picture that I saw on Pintrest of a person in their fatigues and possibly a police officer, maybe security guard of some kind? sleeping on each other on a subway/train thing. Anyway, I loved the picture and decided to write the story. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Dean Winchester was exhausted. He'd spent the last fourteen weeks training for his new life in the Army. He only had about two weeks at home and he was planning on spending the first day or so just sleeping. Dean didn't want to inconvenience his younger brother or his uncle to come pick him up, so he had gotten to the station, and here he was, on a subway on his uncle's apartment. He rested his head back against the window and closed his eyes, hoping maybe a quick power nap would be enough.

* * *

Castiel Novak was exhausted. He'd spent the last twenty hours helping out on a double homicide. He knew being a police officer meant he would have to deal with things like this, but normally he didn't. Mostly just breaking up college parties, but every now and then he would get something gruesome like this. He got on the subway so that he could make it home and sleep before his next shift. Castiel got into the car and was planning on standing, but there was one seat open. Usually, he wouldn't take it, but he was just too tired. He took a seat next to a sleeping man in camouflage. As tired as he was, Castiel couldn't help but notice the freckles that stood out against the sleeping man's tan skin. He really was a good looking man, but Castiel really didn't have time for that. Maybe if he just closed his eyes for a second…

Dean woke up, not exactly sure how much later, but there was a weight on his shoulder and a little tickle of hair against his neck. He looked over at a messy tuff of black hair. Connected to a police uniform. Huh.

"Next stop is 67th street." A calming female voice came over the speakers. Dean wasn't sure if he should wake the man up or let him continue to sleep. Dean figured that the man may miss his stop if he didn't check with him. Dean cleared his throat.

"Hey," Dean gently began to shake his shoulder. "Um, officer?" Dean whispered practically in the man's ear. The man's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Dean. Dean was taken aback by how absurdly blue they were. "I um…I just wasn't sure what your stop was. Mine's next so," Dean wasn't sure what else to say.

"Oh," The man blinked a few times and stretched. "I'm very sorry about that." Wow, this guy's voice was…well, there was no other word of it. Se…okay, maybe incredible? The deep, rumbling caught Dean off guard.

Castiel noticed the bright green eyes of the handsome, now awake, man.

"My name's Dean, by the way." Castiel gave him a shy smile.

"My name is Castiel." Dean smiled back and then stretched.

"Well, Cas, I think we're just about to 67th Street." Castiel heard the nickname, but didn't mention it.

"That's the street I need." Castiel cleared his throat. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say, but he didn't want the man to leave either. "Thank you, for letting me use you as a pillow. You were apparently quite comfortable." Dean chuckled to himself.

"Well, anytime you need a pillow, just let me know." Castiel turned up one corner of his mouth.

"Thanks, I will have to keep that in mind." Dean decided to see how far he could take this. After all, this was probably going to just be somebody he never saw again. Maybe turning on the charm wasn't a bad idea.

"Well, I know that we're both tired, so I think the only logical solution is for us to get some coffee."

"I like coffee."

* * *

Dean placed a kiss to the small, blonde girl's forehead and tightened the covers around her.

"That's my favorite story, Daddy." Dean smiled at her.

"I know, sweetheart. Now you need to get some sleep, tomorrow is a big day."

"I know! Good night, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you, too. We'll see you in the morning."

Castiel Winchester was exhausted. He'd spent the last two hours decorating for Claire's birthday party tomorrow. Dean and Claire had helped some, but then they found some streamers and ended up playing with those instead. He heard his husband come downstairs and smiled. Castiel stood back and admired his work. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and pull him back into a strong chest.

"What story did she hear tonight?" Dean placed a gentle kiss to Castiel's temple.

"The story of the police officer and the Army punk that went to get coffee." Castiel smiled and spun around in Dean's arms.

"I rather like that story."

"I think we all do, Detective Winchester."


	2. Witches and Kittens

_**So, I'm pretty sure that I was drunk when I came up with this idea, but hey, it's cute and fluffy (pun somewhat intended). It's a little longer than most of the one-shots I'm planning on uploading, but I like it. Thanks for the fav and follow 1hotpepper!**_

* * *

Sam Winchester moved his arm away from his eyes. He looked around the room and realized something was wrong. The witch was gone, his brother was okay and so was Castiel, but where was Gabriel? They all looked at each other, shock on their faces, and then suddenly, Dean sneezed.

"Shit," Dean sneezed again. "Fucking witches, man. She must've had a cat. I gotta get out of here." Dean walked out of the house rubbing the bridge of his nose. Castiel looked at Sam and nodded before following Dean out.

"Gabriel?! Where'd you go?!" Sam called out. Then there was a faint 'meow' by his feet. Sam glanced down and saw a small, light furred kitten. Sam bent down and brought the kitten up to eye level.

"No." The kitten meowed again and Sam couldn't help but notice the twinkle in the golden eyes of the tiny creature. Sam started to laugh. "The witch turned you into a cat?!" The kitten whined angrily at Sam and tried to bite one of his fingers.

"Sammy, if you don't mind I'd like to get as far away from this witch's place as possible so…" Dean looked from Sam to the kitten. "No. We are NOT taking that back to the bunker. We can drop it off at a shelter or something, but hell no are we taking it back home. Now let's go."

"Uh, Dean? We have to take this cat back to the bunker."

"What? No, I…" Dean groaned. "Sam, I know you love animals, okay? I get it, really, but I am allergic to cats, remember? And if we take THAT cat back Cas will want to get another one and…"

"This is Gabriel." Dean looked at the tiny cat and then back to Sam.

"That's really funny, but seriously," Sam held the kitten out to his brother. Dean sighed and looked past the kitten to Sam, and then finally locked eyes with the cat. The cat grinned and made a faint mew and Dean looked back at Sam. "Son of a bitch. What do we do?"

"Well, the best option is for us to go back to the bunker and search the lore for a fix. I mean, there's got to be something right?"

"I can't drive all the way back to the bunker with that thing." The feline sent a glare at the older hunter. Castiel came back in and looked at them all, eyes resting on the small animal in Sam's hands. Castiel walked right up to them and made himself eyelevel with the cat and began speaking in hushed tones. After a few sentences of Castiel talking and Gabriel meowing his responses, Castiel looked around to the Winchesters.

"This kitten is Gabriel." Dean rolled his eyes at the angel.

"Yeah, we got that Cas, can you fix him? Because seriously I can feel my throat closing up."

"Your throat doesn't close up around cats. You get the sniffles at the worst, stop being dramatic." Sam snapped.

"To answer your question, Dean, no, I cannot fix him. There must be a counter curse in one of the books at the bunker, so we should probably get going. Oh and Gabriel would like you both to know that he thinks he looks, in his words, adorable."

"No, he doesn't." Dean sniffed excessively and then walked out again. Castiel quickly followed and then Sam looked into the kitten's eyes.

"Don't listen to him; I think you actually do look cute." Sam scratched behind Gabriel's ears earning him a purr. "For once, anyway." Gabriel bit Sam's wrist. Sam chuckled at the small prick he felt. "Alright, let's go." Sam walked out and into the car and got into the backseat, his new seat since Dean and Castiel had finally gotten together. Dean had his jaw set and was gripping the wheel tight muttering about 'damn animals in the car'.

"Dean, we will figure it out. Relax." Castiel put a reassuring hand on Dean's hand and he relaxed slightly. The three, er four, took off down the road. Sam stretched his legs out across the back as much as he could and set Gabriel on his thighs. Gabriel looked up at Sam and then curled up in a ball in Sam's lap. Sam had to admit it _was_ pretty adorable that the infinite, powerful, absolute archangel was being contained as a tiny little kitten. Sam watched as Gabriel nodded off, and Sam hated to admit, but he looked even more adorable than he normally did.

Sam had sort of developed a crush on the dirty blonde since he showed up at the bunker a few months ago. He needed a place to stay and, with a lot of convincing from Castiel and Sam, Dean finally agreed to let Gabriel have his own room. Sam's room was right next to Gabriel's so there were a few times that Sam would accidently walk into Gabriel's room. Just a couple days ago, Sam, without any coffee, walked into Gabriel's room on accident and saw the archangel mostly naked, only a pair of boxer briefs covering his ass, reading a book. Sam stared for a long moment before he saw Gabriel begin to put the book down and look up at him. Sam immediately ran out of the room and shut the door. That entire day, Gabriel kept throwing winks Sam's way, making Sam's face grow more and more red. The two hadn't talked about it, and if they couldn't find a cure, there was no way they would be able to.

The ride back to the bunker was mostly quiet. Gabriel laid in Sam's lap and snoozed the entire time and Sam gently ran his hand through his fur.

"So, here's a question, how's he going to go to the bathroom? Do we need to get like cat litter and cat food and all that?" Dean asked the car. Sam laughed picturing Gabriel trading his sweets for dry cat food.

"Well, he technically is still an angel so he shouldn't need to eat or any of that. Plus, how long do you really think it would take to find a cure? There are…"

"Almost two hundred books on witchcraft alone in the bunker. Not to mention all the notes in those file cabinets. It could probably take a while for us to find a cure." Sam glanced down at Gabriel, who had rolled over and was now sleeping on his back.

"But he needs to sleep, so what if he does need to eat and…?"

"He's not asleep." Castiel replied as he turned around to look at Sam. "He's just doing that so _you_ think he looks cuter." Sam looked down at the kitten and realized that he was actually awake now doing what could best be described as a scowl at Castiel. He threw a hiss at him for good measure. Gabriel then turned towards back to Sam and widened his eyes. He gave Sam a soft purr and then he looked back at Castiel and mowed at him.

"No, I'm not saying that." The archangel mowed louder. "Stop it." Gabriel did it once more. "No, Gabriel." The kitten rubbed his head against Sam's hand. Sam smiled and scratched Gabriel's ears. The rest of the car ride back to the bunker was quiet and Sam slowly drifted in and out of sleep as Gabriel would move around his lap.

Once back in the bunker, Sam, Dean, and Castiel gathered all of the information on witchcraft and they began to research. Gabriel was no help, of course. He would roll around in front of Sam, wanting to be petted.

"Gabriel, do you want us to fix you or not?" Castiel asked, almost three hours into their research with little to show for it. They all were becoming frustrated, and the lack of sleep from the hunt didn't help Sam and Dean. After a couple more hours, around one in the morning, Dean slammed the book shut, making Sam jump and stop reading about witches in the fifteenth century and the orgies they would have.

"Dude, I'm getting more and more useless as the night keeps going. Shut up." Dean glared at Sam as he opened his mouth for a witty retort. "I think I'm going to call it a night." Dean then stood up and stretched. He turned to walk out and then turned back around. "Cas, ya coming?" Castiel looked from Sam and his brother to Dean and back again.

"Of course. Good night, Sam, Gabriel." Castiel closed his book and stood up.

"Don't use your true voice this time, Cas!" Sam yelled at the two of them as they left the room. "Last time you did I had to change all the lightbulbs in the hallway!" Dean yelled something back that Sam couldn't understand and just like that Sam was then left alone with the research, as usual. Gabriel had curled up in a ball on the book Sam was trying to read, and Sam really didn't have the heart to move him.

"I think Dean has a point. We should probably get some sleep. Do you want to stay in your room?" Gabriel shook his head and then crawled his way up to Sam's shoulder and settled there. "Come on, seriously, where are you going to stay?" The small kitten purred and rubbed his head against Sam's neck, forcing a chuckle out of Sam. "Okay, you can stay with me, but just for tonight and then tomorrow we're going to figure out how to change you back." The kitten purred again as Sam stood up and walked to his room. Sam set Gabriel down on the bed and began to take his clothes off to change. He decided that since Gabriel was staying there, even just for tonight, he should probably keep most of his clothes on. Sam changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Alright, bedtime." Sam crawled into bed and laid on his back, ready to get some much needed rest, when he felt something creep up his arm and onto his chest. He opened one eye and smiled at the sight of Gabriel curled up on his chest. Sam felt Gabriel purr, the vibrations running through his chest. It was oddly calming, and it didn't take Sam long to fall asleep.

Gabriel on the other hand, stayed awake. He watched Sam and rose and fell with each breath. He knew the hunter had been thinking about him a lot. That was how he had found the bunker, the sense of longing that Sam had for him. Even in the back of his mind. When Gabriel showed up at the bunker, Sam's smile had been worth all that he had been through. Gabriel knew that he could easily undo the witch's curse, but it was fun to mess with the Winchesters, as always. Plus, Sam would never agree to let Gabriel stay with him if he were in his human vessel. So, maybe there was something to staying as the kitten. But, then he would never get to actually talk to him again. Gabriel made his decision and turned himself back into his human vessel. He snuggled closer to Sam and slowly traced patterns on his chest. Sam hummed sleepily and Gabriel watched a small smile come to his face. Gabriel wanted to see what Sam was dreaming about, but decided that might be a little intrusive, even for him.

Sam felt something on his chest and remembered that Gabriel was still in his kitten form and had probably gotten bored of watching him sleep and was just doing things to wake him up.

"You're half right there, Sambo." Sam's eyes flew open and looked at him. Sam sat up (making Gabriel sit up too) and stared at him.

"Y…you're…?"

"Sexy, attractive, dreamy? Any of those would work for me."

"….you could've changed back at any time."

"Yup!" Gabriel popped the 'p'. Sam chuckled slightly humorlessly and smiled at Gabriel.

"You're a son of a bitch, you know that?"

"Yeah," Gabriel shrugged but smiled at Sam. "But hey, that seemed to work. It got me in your bed, and let's be honest here kiddo, that's what we both wanted." Sam blushed and looked away from Gabriel.

"Wait," Sam looked over at Gabriel. "'We both wanted'?" Gabriel rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Jeez Sammy, if you can't tell that I think you're sexy as hell by now what else do I need to do? Get naked in your bed? Well, we're half way there." Gabriel smirked and Sam blushed even more, looking away again.

"Look, Gabriel, I…"

"Sam, I know what you think. I know you think you don't deserve to be happy or anything like that, but you're completely wrong."

"People get hurt around me." Sam whispered, still not looking at Gabriel. And he hadn't missed that Gabriel had used his actual name, which only happened in serious circumstances.

"And they don't around me? Plus, I kind of got stabbed by my brother for you, I'm not so sure how much more hurt I could get."

"Exactly!" Sam finally met the archangel's eyes. "You got hurt because you were trying to protect me! I just…I can't let people continue to take the fall for me."

"Sam," Gabriel got closer and put his hand on Sam's cheek. "I'm billions of years old; I've seen things you can't even imagine, and still _you_ are the only thing in all this time that has made it seem worth it."

"Why me?" Sam put his hand over Gabriel's on his cheek.

"Well, there's the fact that you've been through so much and you still want to try and save the world, save people. Day in and day out. You're one of the bravest people I've ever known. You want people to learn from your mistakes and yo…hmph!" Gabriel was cut off by a pair of soft lips. Sam wrapped his free hand in Gabriel's hair and pulled him closer. Gabriel kissed him back, but neither of them pushed the kiss any further. Sam rested his forehead to Gabriel's and smiled.

"Th…that um…that's why I chose you, Samsquatch." Gabriel smiled back. "Now the real question, why in Dad's name would you want to be with me?"

"Who said I did?" Sam smirked. "There are lots of reasons. You're funny, you know how to push me, you've been through a lot too and have tried to help me, even in your own twisted way, and I just, I feel this connection to you, even with my…problems." Gabriel rested his head on Sam's shoulder and began to draw on his thigh.

"Your problems made you who you are."

"Yeah, I guess so." Sam replied, burying his nose into Gabriel's hair. Gabriel continued the drawing on Sam's thigh as Sam's eyes slowly began to flutter closed.

"Get some more sleep, kiddo. I'll watch over you."

"Mmmm…promise?" Sam asked, not opening his eyes and lying back down. Gabriel moved his head to Sam's chest and smiled.

"I'll always watch over you, Sammoose." And for once since Sam had actually met an honest to God angel, having one watch over him was actually a good thing.


	3. Kissed You

_**This one is inspired by a song called 'Goodnight' by the band Gloriana. I'm going to try alternating ships as the time goes (mostly it's just Destiel and Sabriel right now). Anyway, thanks for the review (Tari4078), fav, and follow (1hotpepper). Love all you guys that are reading it!**_

 _(Kissed You) Good Night- Gloriana_

 _I turned off the car_

 _Ran through the yard_

 _Back to your front door_

 _Before I could knock_

 _You turned the lock and met me on the front porch_

 _And I kissed you, Goodnight_

 _And now that I've kissed you_

 _It's a good night, good night, baby, goodnight_

* * *

Dean Winchester looked across the table at his date. He couldn't believe that he was on a date with Castiel Novak. Dean had secretly been chasing after him for almost a year, and now, here they were. Just the two of them. Dean had been waiting for this opportunity to stare in those magical blue eyes. Just being around this guy made Dean suddenly stop and forget what he was supposed to be doing and saying, which is why they were sitting in silence at the table for their date.

Castiel Novak hid his head in his menu to hide his blush. He couldn't believe that he was a date with Dean Winchester. _The_ Dean Winchester. The one that made everybody in the school swoon. He could charm his way out of any trouble that he got in and knew it. All he had to do was smile at the female teachers and they would give him is way. Castiel was the bookworm that had nothing cool or interesting to say to an amazing guy like Dean Winchester, which is why they were sitting in silence at the table for their date.

Dean cleared his throat. S _uck it up and just start talking to him, Winchester_.

"So, Castiel, uh…do you know what you want to eat yet?" _Good one, nice, you're great at this_.

Castiel poked his eyes over his menu and was hit with the gorgeous green that conveyed much of Dean's character. Castiel swallowed.

"N…not really. I um…was thinking maybe a hamburger?" Dean smiled. _Well, good answer, Castiel! You made him smile!_

"That sounds good to me, too." The waiter came over and the two ordered, and once the waiter went away, the two were silent again.

 _Come on, Dean; just ask him about school, his family, ANYTHING!_

"So, Castiel, tell me about your family." Dena locked eyes with Castiel again and Castiel suddenly missed his menu.

"I…uh…have four older brothers and my parents."

"Wow, four older brothers?"

"Yeah, Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel and Balthazar. They get on my nerves sometimes, but they take care of me."

"Oh, so if I hurt younger bro, I'll have some 'splain' to do?" Dean smiled, attempting to slide into his charming self again. Castiel leaned forward.

"I don't think you pronounced that correctly, but yes, most likely." He said quietly.

"Cool, do you have a favorite?"

"Well, Gabriel and Balthazar are probably my favorites. I love Michael and Lucifer, but they fight a lot and tend to ignore everything else when they do. My parents hate it."

"I bet they do. I know how family drama can be."

"What do you mean?" _Dean Winchester is about to open up to you about something. Be cool, do NOT freak out._

"My younger brother, Sammy, and my dad fight a lot. Stupid shit, but, it's what they do." Dean shrugged, not wanting to go any further than that.

"I've seen Sam around school. He seems pretty cool."

"He's the best. I don't know what I would do without him." The two fell into easy conversation after that. Once dinner was over, Dean suggested a movie and Castiel agreed. They chose a movie that would allow them to be back by their curfews and went in. Castiel insisted on paying since Dean had paid for dinner. They went into the theater and got seats near the back. Castiel accidently brushed his hand against Dean's. Castiel pulled his hand away quickly, mostly out of habit. Dean glanced over and saw Castiel jump away from touching him.

 _So, he doesn't want to touch me. Great. I probably shouldn't put my arm around him then._ Dean's heart sank a little. He was hoping that Castiel liked him. He had agreed to go out on the date after all. Dean shifted awkwardly in his seat.

Castiel noticed that Dean seemed to be leaning away from him. _I must've done something to offend him. Great._ Castiel suppressed a sigh. The two sat through the rest of the movie without an incident. They got into Dean's Impala after the movie and Dean drove to Castiel's house with little talk about the movie.

"So, here we are. My house." Castiel said lamely.

"Oh, um…I'll walk you to the door." Dean and Castiel got out of the car and the two walked up the front porch. Castiel turned his back to his door and looked at Dean.

"So," Castiel rocked back on his heels. He wanted to make a move but he was nervous to have Dean reject him. Little did Castiel know that Dean was thinking the same thing.

"So, uh…goodnight, Cas." Dean smiled. _That damn smile_.

"Goodnight, Dean." Castiel waited, but Dean turned away from him and started to walk to his car. He heard Castiel's front door close. Dean sighed to himself. He should've kissed him. What was the worst thing that could've happened? _Cas could've rejected me. My pride would be shattered._ Dean got into the Impala and stared at the steering wheel. _Pride be damned._ Dean got out of the car.

Castiel peered out the window by his front door. He watched Dean get into his car and sighed.

"Hey, Cassie. How'd the date go?" Gabriel smiled at his younger brother. Castiel moved away from the window. "Well enough you need to spy on him huh?" Gabriel poked his head out to see Dean.

"Well, he didn't really try anything. Is that a bad sign?"

"Maybe, but…oh! Wait! Here comes tall and sexy now!"

"Wait, what?"

"He's almost back to the porch!" Castiel opened the door and was face to face with Dean. Castiel took a small step outside and shut the door behind him.

"Cas, I uh…I forgot something." _Just do it already! What the hell are you…?_ Before Dean could talk himself out of it again, he grabbed Castiel by his coat and crushed their lips together. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and pulled him as close as he could. Dean swiped his tongue across Castiel's bottom lip and Castiel groaned. Dean pinned Castiel against the wall and…the porch light came on. Dean jumped away as the door opened, to reveal Castiel's dad.

"Mr. Novak! How great to see you again, sir." Dean smiled his most charming smile.

"Good night, Dean." Mr. Novak didn't smile back.

"I uh…good night, sir. Cas," Dean looked back to Castiel. "I'll call you tomorrow." Behind Castiel, Mr. Novak shook his head. "I'll um…see you Monday. Good night."

"Good night, Dean." Castiel smiled.

"Night, Cas." Dean smiled back and then walked to his car once more. All-in-all, it was a good night.


	4. Crash and Burn

_**This one is where Sam and Jess start dating and where the 'Crash and Burn' saying comes from.**_

* * *

Jessica Moore applied pink lip gloss and looked at herself in the mirror one more time. She made sure the eye liner and mascara around her blue eyes were still intact even after classes all day.

"You're going to his dorm again aren't you?" Her roommate, Tyra, smiled from her bed. Jessica blushed and tucked one of her blonde curls behind her ear.

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Oh I don't know, the extra lip gloss, your tight jeans, and my tighter sweater. You know Sammy boy would probably like it better if you just showed up naked." Jessica's blushed deepened. Her second year at Stanford had been, well, up and down. One of her friends that she had met in her math class, Brady, had introduced her to Sam Winchester shortly after Thanksgiving break and it hadn't taken long for Jessica to become completely infatuated with him. However, that same friend had gone off the deep end and Jessica and Sam had tried to come up with ways to get him back to normal. Nothing had worked, but it had gotten Sam and Jessica closer. Jessica was going to help Sam study for his literature final since they had the same professor, and if she _happened_ to look cute, so be it.

"He doesn't like to be called Sammy." Tyra rolled her eyes.

"Whatever just don't forget my sweater over there after he rips it off of you." Tyra went back to her business book.

"Of course not. Don't wait up." Jessica grabbed her jacket and slipped it on before walking out of her room. She knew this study session probably wasn't going to go anywhere. Sam kind of flirted with her sometimes, sure, but the rumor was that he didn't date.

Jessica knocked on Sam's dorm room after the fifteen minute walk across campus and waited for him to answer. Sam opened the door and, to put it nicely, he looked like death warmed over. He was pale, and had dark circles under his hazel eyes, which were also bloodshot. His shaggy, brown hair was greasy and a mess. He had some five o'clock shadow forming, which would've been sexy if he looked like normally did.

"Hey, Jess." Sam smiled and brought a glass of what Jessica assumed was coffee to his lips.

"Sam, are you okay?" Sam swallowed.

"Never better, come on in." He stepped aside and Jessica walked into his dorm room. There were notes and books spread all over his bed. Not to mention the half-drunk pot of coffee on his desk.

"Sam, honey, I say this with love, but you look like hell. When was the last time you slept?"

"What's today?"

"Friday." Sam looked up at the ceiling, counted on his fingers and then looked back at Jessica.

"Tuesday night." Jessica's eyes widened in shock. "But I've had essays to write and tests to study for. Not to mention the portfolio and the case studies I need to finish for my pre-law class." Sam said defensively.

"You need to sleep." Jessica began collecting the things off his bed.

"Look, Jess, I appreciate the concern, but I think I know what I can handle." Jessica glared up at him and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Sam, you're about to crash and burn hard core and then you won't pass any of your classes because you'll sleep through your finals. Get in bed and get some sleep." Jessica demanded. Sam looked like he was about to argue, but Jessica wasn't going to let him get out of this. "Samuel Winchester, bed. Sleep. Now." Sam got into his bed and lied there, but Jessica was going to wait until he was actually asleep.

"Are you just going to watch me sleep?" Sam questioned, stifling a yawn.

"I'll leave once you actually go to sleep." Jessica sat on the edge of the bed. Sam closed his eyes and his breathing almost immediately evened out. Jessica still waited, just watching him. Sam always had a look in his eye like he was torn about something, but in his sleep, he actually looked peaceful. She could actually watch him for a while, but thought that might be a little creepy. She waited a little bit longer, and then began to turn the lights off just as Sam started to snore. She placed a gently kiss to his forehead.

"Good night, Sam." She whispered. She would come and check on him tomorrow afternoon, wanting to make sure he got enough sleep.

The next day, Jessica got a call from Sam around four in the afternoon.

"Hey, will you still come over and help me study for lit?" Sam asked sweetly. Jessica smiled.

"Of course, give me twenty minutes." Jessica hung up and changed into something similar to what she wore the night before. She showed up at Sam's room shortly and he opened it on the second knock. He looked so much better. His eyes were bright like they normally were. His hair looked soft like usual and he had (unfortunately) shaved. He smiled wide, his dimples showing.

"Hey, Jess, thanks for coming over." Sam moved away from the door so that Jessica could come in. She smiled. She came in and sat on Sam's bed.

"Of course, I need the help too."

"And, thanks for last night."

"Anytime I can get Sam Winchester into bed is a good time." Jessica said it before she even thought about what she was saying a blush creeped up to her cheeks. Sam chuckled quietly to himself and sat down next to Jessica.

"Yeah, I guess I needed that."

"Hey, whenever you need me to push you, I'll be glad to."

"Seriously, I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't made me sleep."

"I told you yesterday, you would've crashed and burned."

"Well, as a thank you for taking care of me, how about I take you out to dinner once finals are over?" Sam looked over at her shyly. Jessica looked back at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you asking me on a date, Winchester?" Sam grinned down at the floor and then up at her.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Jessica smiled back.

"Good, because I would love to."


	5. Cuddling: Destiel

_**This is just a cute, fluffy, little Destiel cuddle session, probably around season five or six? Anyway, Dean uses one very naughty word right at the beginning, but other than that it's not bad. So, thanks for the favs and follows! Love you guys!**_

* * *

Dean zipped up his jacket all the way. His poor Baby needed her heater fixed and of course, he and Sam were investigating a case in northern Minnesota in January. This fucking wendigo case better be the real deal or Dean was going to be pissed. He was freezing his ass off while Sam was talking to the gorgeous chick that saw something (damn rock, paper, scissors cheating bastard). Dean had spent his time in the morgue looking at what remained of the dead body of the boyfriend.

"Hello, Dean." Dean jumped at the sudden appearance of the trench coat wearing angel, far too close on the bench seat than Dean would have liked (if anyone asked, anyway).

"Hey, Cas. What's going on?" Dean folded his arms around himself, trying to keep warm. Castiel tilted his head.

"You are cold. Is something wrong with your vehicle?"

"Damn heater is broken. Once we gank this wendigo I'm taking her to Bobby's to get fixed up."

"Isn't it unfortunate to be out in the cold like this with no way of keeping warm?" Sometimes, this angel was a real pain in Dean's ass.

"Yes, Cas. It's very unfortunate. Is there something you need or are you just here to criticize my baby?"

"Well, I believe that we have found a…" Dean couldn't hear the rest because his teeth started chattering. Castiel looked at Dean. "On second thought, perhaps we should wait and discuss this when Sam is present."

"A…a…are you sure C…C…Cas?" Dean couldn't control it anymore. He was shaking all over. It had to be below zero. Where the hell was Sam? Dean looked out his window hoping to see the large mass that was his younger brother. Suddenly, Dean felt arms around him and he was being pulled closer to the angel.

"Um…Cas? Wh…what are you doing?"

"Attempting to keep you warm. I believe that you humans refer to it as cuddling."

"I know _what_ you're doing, Cas. But why are you doing it?" Not that Dean was complaining, he just wanted to know what was going through Cas' feather brain.

"Well, I am not cold, or rather my vessel is not. I thought that maybe some of my warmth could be transferred to your body." Dean contemplated for a minute. It totally wasn't gay. It was just…keeping warm. Dean snuggled closer to Cas. To get warmer. That's all. That's totally the only reason. Cas was hot. Warm. Cas was warm and that was the only reason that this was happening.

"Sam can never find out about this." Dean muttered as he rested his head on Castiel's shoulder. Castiel rested his cheek to Dean's forehead.

"Of course not." Castiel could not explain it, but holding Dean like this felt right. He felt like he could protect Dean if any dangers came their way, and that's exactly what he was going to do.

The two began discussing the case and what Cas had been up to since Dean had last seen him. The two then fell into an easy silence, just listening to the rock songs coming from the radio. Yeah, maybe Dean had gotten warm enough twenty minutes ago. And yeah, maybe he realized he was enjoying it a little too much, but that didn't mean he was going to stop.

Sam rounded the corner and couldn't help but notice that the Impala looked a little too cozy for him to be joining just yet. There had to be a coffee shop somewhere around.


	6. Sleeping Sam

_**Just a short, Sabriel drabble really. This one is around season five (after 'Changing Channels', but before 'Hammer of the Gods'). Thank you guys for the review (Tari4078), favs, and follows. Love you all!**_

* * *

Sam didn't know what it was, but since they had found out that The Trickster was actually the archangel Gabriel, he couldn't get him out of his head. Well, if Sam was being honest, he actually hadn't been able to stop thinking about the so-called demigod since that damn Mystery Spot. He wasn't going to admit that to Dean though. Dean had his own angel worries (mostly pretending that he wasn't interested in Castiel, but Sam knew better), so Sam didn't want to bother him. It wasn't just about how Sam thought that he would be able to get Gabriel's help for the apocalypse, it was the fact that Sam saw the angel's charismatic smile when he thought of something he had said or how Gabriel had actually done a really good job with the TV universe and if Sam had been an outsider looking in on the situation, it would've been really funny.

Sam sank down in his bed in the dingy motel room. He was tired. Just tired. He laid back and closed his eyes, apparently more tired than he thought. He fell asleep thinking about golden eyes and candy.

* * *

Gabriel had heard the…well, not the prayer because the Winchesters didn't really pray to anybody besides Castiel when they really needed him. He _felt_ the longing. Sam Winchester missed him. Wow, he never thought was a possibility, especially after he had spent the better part of a year killing his brother. What was the worst thing that would happen if he just…popped in and paid little Sammy a visit?

Gabriel appeared at the side of Sam's bed in his crappy motel room. Seriously, with the credit card fraud you would think those boys would splurge occasionally for a nice hotel. He watched as Sam slept, and couldn't help but notice how at peace he looked. Normally he had a brooding 'woe is me' look to him (which Gabriel did find cute, don't get him wrong), but when Sam was asleep it was as if he didn't have to worry about things like the apocalypse or being the vessel for the devil.

Gabriel thought about waking him up, and being that infuriating trickster that the Winchesters had come to know (and in Sam's case, deep down, love), but he figured he could just watch Sam for a while, and then maybe wake him up with a bit of Asia.


	7. Hey Bartender, Happy Valentine's Day

_**Hey guys! This story was inspired by another story I read that I can't remember the name of, but I thought it was funny, so I gave it a fun little Valentine's Day spin. So, thank you for your review (Tari4078), favs, and follows! You guys are awesome!**_

* * *

Castiel looked around the bar, and accidentally locked eyes with the bartender. They shared a smile through the hearts dangling on the ceiling. The Roadhouse had gone all out for Valentine's Day that year. The whole bar had hearts, cupids, and pink and red streamers everywhere.

"Look, Cassie, not that I don't believe you, but I think this Dean guy stood us up." Castiel's older brother, Gabriel declared with a glance around the bar.

"Of course he did. You've kinda got a thing for the wrong guys, no offense, honey." Charlie jumped in, taking a sip of her Cosmo. Castiel turned his attention back to the table. This was a big night. His boyfriend, Dean, was supposed to be meeting his brother and his best friend, Charlie right now.

"He's probably running late at work."

"I'll tell you what though, that bartender keeps looking over here and he is all kinds of dreamy."

"Aren't you a lesbian?" Gabriel asked with a knowing smile.

"So? That doesn't mean I can't appreciate a good thing when I see it." Charlie stuck her tongue out.

"Why don't you go hit on him then?"

"As you mentioned, he's not my type."

"Well what about you, Cassie? I mean, it's been almost an hour, I don't think Dean-o's going to make it." Gabriel waggled his eyebrows, but there was a slightly sad look to his eyes. "Plus, I need a refill." Gabriel downed the last of his beer.

"Fine," Castiel replied. "But, let's make this interesting, since it's Valentine's Day." Gabriel's eyes lit up.

"Interesting how, baby bro?"

"I'll bet you each fifty dollars that I can get the bartender to be my Valentine."

"Oh, I don't know if I want to take your money like that." Charlie smiled.

"I will! You're on. I love when you get drunk, Cassie. You get the best ideas." Gabriel threw a fifty on the table.

"Me too!" Charlie dove for her purse. Castiel waited for Charlie to add her money to the pile before taking out his and placing it in the center of the table.

"Okay, so Gabriel and I need new beers, Charlie? Another Cosmo?" Charlie nodded and took the last drink of the one in her hand. Castiel stood up and straightened the coat of his suit before walking to the bar. The bartender smiled wide at him and leaned against the bar.

"Well, hey handsome. What can I get for you?"

"I need two beers, a Cosmo, and for you to give me a kiss so that my brother and best friend think that I'm taking you home tonight." Castiel smiled a gummy smile.

"Well, you are taking me home, Cas. And you're going to have the best Valentine's sex of your life." Dean leaned over the bar completely and gave Castiel a kiss on his lips. He could hear Charlie gasp and Gabriel shout something, but he didn't care. He was kissing his handsome boyfriend.

"I'll be off in about twenty minutes. Sorry, Lisa's son was sick so she had to get him to the doctor, but Jo will be in to replace me soon." Dean said, as he began moving around the bar to get Castiel his drinks.

"Good, because we're about to miss our reservations." Dean gave Castiel another kiss on the cheek as he gave him the drinks.

"I'll be over soon." Castiel nodded and walked over to a shocked table.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?" Gabriel asked, taking his beer from Castiel. Castiel grabbed the money from the middle of the table.

"I just got a Valentine for the night, since you two pointed out that my boyfriend stood me up on Valentine's Day." Charlie narrowed her eyes.

"He's your boyfriend isn't he?" Castiel took a drink of his beer, looking innocent.

"No idea what you mean." Just ten minutes later, Dean walked over and wrapped his arm around Castiel.

"Hi, I'm Dean."

"Dean, this is my brother Gabriel" Castiel gestured. "And my best friend Charlie." Castiel pointed. "Gabriel, Charlie, this is my boyfriend Dean."

"Cheater! I want my money back!" Charlie shouted. Dean gave Castiel an odd look.

"Nope! I said I could get the bartender, I got the bartender. The money is mine."

"I hate you." Charlie said as she took a sip of her Cosmo.

"It's Valentine's Day! You can't hate me!"

"Says who?!"

"Says cupid! Now stop ruining my Valentine's Day. I'm taking my boyfriend out with the money I just won from you two." Castiel stood up and grabbed Dean's hand.

"Um…nice to meet you guys!" Dean waved as Castiel pulled him out of the bar for their Valentine's date.


	8. Truth or Dare, Valentine (Sabriel)

_**So this one was inspired by the Tumblr prompt "We're working near each other in the library and its 4am and were supposed to be studying but you started this game of truth or dare and GODDAMMIT I'm too tired for this." When I read this, I pictured Sabriel in a Stanford Era AU. And since it's Valentine's Day, what better time to write/post this!**_

* * *

"Come on, Sam. Give me an answer." Sam looked up from his book. He was supposed to be studying for his prelaw and literature tests tomorrow, actually, technically today since it was almost four in the morning. He had put off studying. Normally he would have been studying all week, but he had other classes to catch up on. The voice from the next table over belonged to a guy that Sam had seen around campus and the library on occasion. His name was Gabriel something. Sam had to admit that he was cute, but dear Lord, he was trying to study.

"No, Gabriel. I really need to study."

"Aw come on, I've been watching you study since you got in here at nine. You need a little break."

"No, I can't afford to take a break."

"Well, _I_ need a break. Come on. Just a couple questions."

"Will you leave me alone afterwards?" Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Yes, after five questions."

"Two questions." Sam countered.

"Three." Gabriel raised his eyebrows, almost like he dared Sam to go back to two.

"Fine. Three questions."

"Each."

"Fine. Let's get this started."

"Okay, truth or dare?" Sam sighed deeply.

"Truth."

"Did you have a Valentine today?"

"No, I didn't. Your turn, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to actually study for whatever brought you to the library today."

"Okay." Gabriel gathered his things, got up, and sat across from Sam at his table. He rested his chin in one of his hands and smiled at Sam. "You're what brought me to the library, so I guess I'll study you." Sam felt a deep blush hit his cheeks, and he looked back at his books.

"I….um…that um…next question?" Gabriel grinned wickedly.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Fine, but your next one has to be a dare. Would you like to be my Valentine?" Sam didn't think his face could get anymore red, but that did it.

"I…um…we don't know each other very well. And Valentine's Day was technically yesterday."

"We know each other well enough, and you could still be my Valentine. I'd be okay with celebrating a day late."

"Well, um…in that case," Sam looked up at Gabriel. "Yeah, I guess I wouldn't mind being your Valentine."

"Aw, how sweet. Now, I pick truth."

"Did you really only come to the library just to annoy me like this?"

"Annoy is such an ugly word, I prefer the word entertain, but yes. My intention was to get you to agree to go out on a date with me."

"Wow, okay, then dare it is."

"Kiss me."

"Wow, couldn't be more creative?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"That sounds like two," Sam was cut off when Gabriel reached across the table and pulled him into a sweet, chaste kiss. Sam felt more than he thought he would when their lips connected. Yes, he had been attracted to Gabriel, but this was a little more than that. They broke apart and Sam opened his eyes to see a huge grin on Gabriel's face.

"I pick dare for my last question, by the way."

"I dare you to kiss me again." Gabriel happily obliged.


	9. Who Knew Hitchcock Could Be Romantic?

_**This was originally written for the 30 day OTP challenge, but I kind of gave up on that. Anyway, thanks for the favs and follows! Love you guys!**_

* * *

Dean Winchester opened his eyes and everything hurt. That stupid fucking poltergeist had thrown him around so hard that he could barely move. Thank God Sam had found the right ritual to get rid of it, but now? Now Dean wished that _he_ had been the one to preform it instead of being the distraction. He sighed and decided that he was going to spend the whole day in the motel room. Screw whatever else Sam wanted to do. They were in Virginia so maybe Sam could go to the museums or something while he rested.

"Dean?" Sam said from the bathroom. Dean groaned in response. Sam chuckled. "So, I think I'll go get some coffee and then there's this author in D. C. that maybe we could go see speak."

"An author? Dude, why in the hell would I want to go to that?"

"Fine, fine, I can go by myself, do you want me to bring you anything?"

"Food and beer." Sam rolled his eyes, but would oblige. He knew that Dean was in pain, even if he wouldn't actually admit it.

"Anything else?"

"Nope, just none of that healthy shit that you eat. Burgers and pie." Sam mock saluted his older brother and went out to the car. They were supposed to be looking for Crowley, but he was in the wind. The boys had tried finding him, but it wasn't working very well. Sam came back with enough candy, burgers, pie, and beer to (hopefully) last him the whole day.

"So what are you going to do all day?"

"Nothing, man. For once in my life I'm not going to do absolutely nothing all damn day." Dean smiled at his brother. He was actually going to enjoy himself and he was sure that Sam was going to too.

"Well, I'm heading in to D. C." Sam waved and walked out. Dean closed his eyes to get a little bit more sleep. Suddenly, the rustle of wings and a weight that hadn't previously been on the bed appeared. Dean rolled over towards where the bed and sunk and opened one eye. Angel of the Lord (and yes, Dean used his deepest Batman voice to say that in his head) Castiel was sitting on his bed, just staring at him.

"Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked quietly. Castiel had waited until Sam had left, but he knew that he needed to check on him. Not for any romantic feelings that Castiel felt towards the man. Of course not. Angels of the Lord do not feel such things, but simply because he needed to make sure he was okay. For Dean's sake.

"Yeah, Cas. I'm fine." Dean stretched and immediately regretted it. Everything hurt. Absolutely everything. He grimaced and Castiel must've noticed.

"Dean, I could heal you." Castiel reached out a hand to heal Dean, but Dean pulled away.

"I'm just sore, Cas. It'll go away. I just need a day to relax." Dean grabbed the remote and turned on the old motel TV. Nothing like trying to block out not only all the physical pain but the pain of being in love with the guy that was IN bed with you, but not being able to do anything because he was an angel and didn't have emotions like that.

"Do you mind if I relax with you?" Dean froze.

"Uh…sure, Cas." Dean flipped through TV stations as Castiel moved to lean against the headboard. Dean was sure that Castiel wasn't sitting that close on purpose. It was just because the angel didn't know about personal space. That was all. No other reason. Dean stopped messing with the channels when he saw the familiar scene of Roger Thornhill being chased by an airplane in Alfred Hitchcock's _North by Northwest_. He noticed the little emblem that showed that the station was having a Hitchcock marathon.

"Great! Hitchcock all day. You up for it, Cas?" Dean smiled up at him.

"Hitchcock?" Cas cocked his head to the side and looked at Dean. Dean sighed. Damn that adorable angel.

"Cas, you've been around for billions of years, right? How did you never think to see a movie?"

"I had more pressing matters, Dean." Castiel sounded defensive. Dean patted Castiel's knee and felt the angel stiffen beside him.

"Sure you did, buddy." Dean smiled (but didn't move his hand). "Now, Alfred Hitchcock is one of the greatest directors of all time. Basically invented the horror movie."

"Okay?" Castiel didn't see the relevance of movie trivia (but he did see and feel Dean's hand still on his knee). Dean sighed happily and leaned slightly closer to the angel.

"Just, watch and observe."

"Dean, those words mean the same thing." Dean sighed.

"Just watch the damn movies, Cas." Dean started drifting off to sleep just before the finale and SOMEHOW his head ended up on Castiel's shoulder. Castiel looked over at Dean and watched him sleep. It was the only time he ever saw the hunter look peaceful. Normally, Dean always had a look of worry, or anger, or sometimes, when he thought nobody was looking, sorrow.

Castiel had a sudden impulse, and as an angel, he normally didn't get them and especially didn't act on them. However, he acted on it. He placed a kiss to Dean's forehead and smiled when Dean hummed contently. Castiel looked back at the TV and pretended not to notice the smile on Dean's fake sleeping face.


	10. Will Date for Food

_**This one was inspired by a Tumblr prompt and I can't remember who it was. It was 'dailyau' or 'otpprompts' or 'otpisms'. I really can't remember. Anyway! This is Sabriel. Enjoy! (Oh! And always, thanks for your review (Tari4078), favs, and follows! Love you guys!)**_

* * *

Sam was sitting on the couch in his living room, reading. It was actually quiet in his apartment since his obnoxious roommate, Gabriel, was at work. It wasn't that Sam didn't like Gabriel. On the contrary, Sam liked Gabriel a lot. More than a roommate should like another roommate. Sam had developed a crush on his roommate shortly after moving in. Sam wasn't sure what it was. Probably the fact that Gabriel could make him laugh no matter what. Shitty day at work? Gabriel would have some insane idea for them to pull a prank on their brothers. Fight with Dad? Gabriel would go on a rant about how he was pretty sure the spiders in their apartment were conspiring to take total control of the land (actually, what Gabriel thought was a spider was a hairball that had accumulated in the shower drain). Gabriel just knew what Sam needed to hear, and how to make him laugh.

Sam was finishing up his chapter and thinking about starting to make dinner when Gabriel came barreling through the front door.

"Sam-a-lam-a-ding-dong! We are going out to eat tonight." Sam shut his book at stared at Gabriel. The two were barely making ends meet. It wasn't payday, hell it was a Tuesday night. Why would Gabriel want to go out to eat?

"Sure, Gabriel, and just how are we going to pay for our meal?" Gabriel's face spread into a wicked grin as he pulled a flyer out of his back pocket.

"With this!" Gabriel stuck the flyer in Sam's face. Sam grabbed it out of Gabriel's hand and scanned the flyer. It was for a new restaurant opening that night that was giving free meals to couples. Couples. As in…

"We would just have to act like we're dating! It's simple enough. And not that I don't love your cooking, it's just that sometimes we need to get out of here." Gabriel sudden looked very shy, like he wasn't sure how Sam was going to react. Normally, Sam wouldn't agree to this kind of thing, but acting like a couple with Gabriel and getting free food wasn't something he was going to pass up.

"Okay, yeah, let's go." Sam smiled up at Gabriel and stood up.

"Yay! I'm going to get changed and then we'll go!" Gabriel started bouncing up and down again as he made his way to his bedroom. Sam looked down at himself and decided that he should probably get changed too. He walked to his bedroom and changed into a nice button up and jeans. His boots were by the front door, so he could put them on in the living room. He came out of his room the same time Gabriel did. Sam looked Gabriel up and down. He was wearing jeans that hugged his curves in the best way, and a brown button-up that made his golden eyes stand out.

"You look good, Samsquatch. Now, let's go get some free food! You're driving." Sam sighed, almost regretting his decision. Almost. Sam and Gabriel put their shoes on, Sam grabbed his car keys from the bowl next to the door and the two walked out. Half way down to Sam's car, Gabriel grabbed his hand. Sam jerked his hand away and looked at Gabriel.

"What? We need to practice. I can't tell people that you're my boyfriend if you jump away from my hand like that." Sam tried not to grin too widely when he slipped his hand into Gabriel's.

"I guess you're right." The two walked to the car and once there, Gabriel stood in front of the passenger side door as Sam walked around. He noticed that Gabriel wasn't in the car yet. He looked over the top of the car.

"Are you going to get in?"

"You're the worst boyfriend, not opening the door for me." Gabriel whined. Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'm not opening the door for you Gabriel. Get in the car."

"Grr. I like it when you're feisty." Gabriel winked and then opened his car door to get inside. Sam shook his head and then got in the car too.

Once they parked at the restaurant, Gabriel grabbed Sam's hand again. Sam decided to begin to play along, so he opened the door for Gabriel to get inside. The two were sat by the greeter and then waited. They looked around and were impressed. It was a classier than a sports bar, but it still felt cozy and homey.

"I like this place. We should come here more often." Sam casually said as he glanced at the menu.

"Whatever you want, babe." Gabriel replied, just as relaxed as Sam. The waitress came over and smiled at them brightly.

"Hi there, my name's Jamie and I'll be your server today. What can I start you two off with to drink?"

"I'll have cherry Coke, extra cherries." Sam tried not to roll his eyes. One of these days, Gabriel was going to end up in a sugar coma.

"I'll just have water with lemon. Thanks."

"Of course. Are you two here for the couple's meal?" Gabriel grinned, first at Sam, then the waitress. Sam blushed and looked at his menu.

"Yes, we are. Could you tell?"

"Oh yeah, you two are just adorable together." Jamie gushed and then walked away to get their drinks.

"'Adorable'. Did you hear that, Sammy? She thinks we're _adorable_ together."

"Yes, I heard her."

"What? You don't think we're adorable?"

"I…well…we…" Sam was saved by Jamie coming back and Gabriel getting distracted by the small glass of cherries she brought him.

"Now, what can I get you two to eat?" The two ordered and then were alone again.

"You know, we may have to kiss to _really_ convince them we're a couple." Gabriel said as he took a cherry out of the cup and bit it off the stem. Sam choked on his water.

"Um….what?"

"Kiss. Ya know…" Gabriel puckered his lips and made a loud "mwha" sound.

"Maybe we don't show affection very well." Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Now Sammoose, we've known each other for a long time. Don't you think you know me well enough to know that I would be all over my significant other?" Sam didn't like the idea of Gabriel being all over somebody else. They had been roommates for almost a year and had known each other for almost two, but in that time, Sam couldn't recall seeing Gabriel in a relationship with anybody. He knew that Gabriel was bisexual, but he'd never seen him with a girlfriend or a boyfriend. "Not to mention one as sexy as you are." Gabriel smiled. Sam blushed and grabbed the dessert menu.

"Is dessert included?" Sam tried to change the subject, but Gabriel sighed. Sam looked back over at him and Gabriel had his head in his hands. "Are you alright?" Gabriel looked up at him.

"No, Sam I'm not. I've been trying like crazy to get you out on a date, and then I flirt with you and it just doesn't work. The only thing I can think of now is laying it all out for you. I like you, okay? I like you a lot. I wanted this to be our first date, but it obviously isn't going very well." Gabriel pouted and leaned back in his chair. Sam stared at him for a long time, trying to let his mind catch up to what Gabriel had just said.

"So, you like me?" Sam repeated. Gabriel looked at him, his eyes sad.

"Yeah, I do. I get it if you don't feel the same, it's just that I've liked you for a while and thought that maybe if this went well we could talk about it and then maybe just…I don't know." Gabriel sighed again. "I'm sorry, I know that somebody like you would never like somebody like me, but…" Sam reached over and took Gabriel's hands with his own. Gabriel looked from them to Sam.

"I like you too. I like you a lot,"

"As a friend though, right?" Gabriel tried to pull his hands away but Sam held them tighter.

"No, Gabriel, in the same way you like me. At least I hope." Sam smiled and watched as one slowly appeared on Gabriel's face as well.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really, and as far as first dates go, this might be my favorite." Gabriel's smile grew.

"Is that right? Well, maybe I can make it a little better." Gabriel leaned across the table and gave Sam a gentle kiss. It was sweet, but there was something else there. Something behind it that Sam may have to explore later.

"Aw, I'm sorry to break this up." The two broke apart and looked at their waitress. "But here's your food." Jamie laid their food down and then stepped back. She looked like she was about to burst. "So, I have to ask, how long have you two been dating?"

"Well," Gabriel looked at his watch. "About an hour now." Jamie knit her eyebrows together.

"What do you mean?"

"This is actually our first date and that was our first kiss."


	11. Forever and Always

_**This is based on the song 'Forever and Always' by Parachute. If you haven't heard it, you should listen to it. I cry pretty much every time. As always, thanks for your favs and follows! Love you guys! (by the way, sorry for this. I've been having a rough time lately in basically everything, but AKF, right?)**_

* * *

Castiel Novak gripped his cup of tea just a little bit tighter and tried to concentrate on his book. It was nine-thirty, and his fiancé, Dean Winchester, was supposed to be home hours ago and he wasn't answering any of his calls.

'Relax, Castiel. He probably went to The Roadhouse with Benny and Bobby after work for a couple of beers. And he probably forgot to put his phone on the charger again last night so it's just dead.' Castiel tried to convince himself, but it felt like there was a knot in his stomach that he just couldn't get rid of. Maybe he would feel better if he called Benny, or Bobby, or even Dean's brother, Sam. Castiel pulled his phone towards him and dialed Benny's number first. He would know if Dean had gone somewhere after work. The phone rang once, twice, thr…

"Hey?"

"Hello, Benny, it's Castiel."

"Ya know, I got caller ID on this fancy contraption." Castiel could hear the smile in Benny's voice.

"I um…was Dean going somewhere after work? He isn't home yet and his phone is either dead or off."

"Well, he said he was gonna go see his brother, but other than that I don't know." Castiel breathed a sigh of relief. The Winchester brothers could get to talking and easily lose track of time. Castiel would just give Sam a quick call.

"Okay, the information is much appreciated, thank you." Benny chuckled on the other end.

"Anytime, friend, anytime." The line disconnected and Castiel then dialed Sam's number. Sam answered on the first ring.

"Hey, Cas, what's going on?"

"Oh, hello, Sam. I was just wondering if Dean was still over there with you." Sam was very quiet for a long time before he answered.

"Dean left here almost two hours ago. Why? Is he still not home? Did something happen to him?" The panic in Sam's voice was so startling that Castiel almost broke out a sob.

"N…no. Maybe he stopped by Bobby's after he left? You know he has to pass by there on the way home so maybe he decided to stop?" Sam was quiet again.

"Right. Yeah. When he uh…when he gets home, give me a call, alright, Cas?"

"Of course, Sam. Good bye."

"Bye." The panic started to set in. If he wasn't with Benny, or Sam, hopefully, he would be with this pseudo-dad, Bobby Singer. Just before Castiel could find his number, his phone began to ring. It was an unsaved number, but a local area code, so Castiel answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello," a tired sounding female voice came over the phone. "I'm looking for a mister Cas-tie-el Novak?" Castiel almost rolled his eyes. Probably a telemarketer.

"This is Castiel Novak."

"Oh, Mr. Novak this is Nurse Harvelle at St. Michael's. We need you to come down right away, sir. There's been an accident involving a Mr. Dean Winchester." Castiel was almost sure that his heart had stopped. He wasn't sure he could actually be hearing what she was saying. This had to be a dream.

"Thank you, I'll be down there immediately." Castiel whispered into the phone before hanging up. 'It can't be that bad. It just can't be. He'll be okay. He has to be.' Castiel debated on calling Sam to let him know, but there could be time for that later. He went out to what Dean had deemed his 'pimpmobile' and he tried to remain calm as he sped down to the hospital. He smiled bitterly to himself imagining all the times that Dean had told him he needed to drive faster and now here he was, driving almost twenty miles over the speed limit to try and get to him. His mind ran through many memories of Dean, particularly just a few months ago, when he got down on one knee in the park they had ended their first date at and had said those incredibly sappy words that brought tears to both of their eyes, and ended it with "Cas, I need you, I love you, will you marry me?"

Castiel parked his car and practically ran inside. He walked up to a small blonde behind the nurses' station. She looked at him with an exhausted smile.

"Hello, sir, is there something I can help you with?" Castiel was pretty sure that was the voice that had told him about Dean. Castiel even looked at her nametag and sure enough 'JO HARVELLE' it read.

"Hello, my name is Castiel Novak, I received a phone call about my fiancé, Dean Winchester." Her smile dropped for a second before she stood up and came around the desk.

"Oh, yes sir, um…please follow me this way." Castiel nodded and followed the nurse down what felt like hundreds of hallways and past what felt like a million rooms. They stopped just outside of one and Nurse Harvelle turned around and pegged him with a far too sympathetic look.

"Just be warned, a lot has happened. I'll send his doctor in as soon as I find him."

"Thank you very much." Castiel was trying to ignore the pure terror that he felt in his chest. Why did she feel the need to warn him before they went into the room? It couldn't have been that bad. It just couldn't have been. Castiel peeked in the room, and realized that he was wrong.

Dean had wires sticking out of his arm and one that was wrapped under his nose. His whole body looked broken, and Castiel had never seen Dean look so frail. He was sleeping, and Castiel almost choked out a cry. He walked over and grabbed Dean's hand and gave it a hard squeeze, but Dean didn't respond.

"How did this happen?" Castiel whispered, not even trusting his voice as he felt tears come to his eyes.

"Mr. Winchester, is it?" Castiel tore his eyes away from Dean. The doctor had his head buried in a clipboard.

"He's asleep actually."

"I know, he's supposed to be. I was referring to you."

"Oh, we're not…please tell me how he is." The doctor looked up at Castiel and gave him a sad smile.

"Well, I um…I'm not going to lie, sir, he's not doing great. There's a lot of internal bleeding and broken ribs and…"

"So, he might not…?" Castiel didn't even finish the sentence and glanced at Dean, the tears spilling out.

"I'm very sorry, sir. We're doing everything we can." Castiel nodded, not taking his eyes off Dean as the doctor left the room. Castiel gently ran his hand through Dean's hair. This wasn't part of the plan. They were supposed get married. Live with their kids in the house just on the outside of…

Dean's eyes fluttered opened and he looked at Castiel. His lip turned up slightly and Castiel gave him a smile back.

"Hi, angel." Dean whispered.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel whispered back.

"How are you?" Castiel laughed dryly. "What?"

"You are lying in a hospital bed and you're asking me how I am?"

"Of course." Castiel sighed and placed a kiss to Dean's forehead.

"How are you, really?"

"Fan-freaking-tastic, Cas. At least you're here." Dean gave Castiel's hand a squeeze.

"What happened?"

"They told me that I got hit by a driver that was having brake failure."

"Break failure?"

"I know right? If the asshole had come to me his breaks would've been great and I'd be fine."

"Of course, baby, of course." Castiel gently carded his hand through Dean's hair again. The two sat in silence for some time as Castiel continued and just stared at Dean.

"Don't look at me like that." Dean said.

"Like what?"

"Like I'm dying." Castiel opened his mouth to mention that it was a possibility, but Dean cut him off. "Shut up, Cas. I'm not going anywhere."

"Dean, I just…"

"You know what I heard today? That house on the edge of town is going up for sale at the end of the year and that's when our lease is over ya know, so maybe we should get a relator to help us in a couple months. We're going to need a bigger house for the kids."

"Kids? Dean, I think we should be more realistic and…"

"I think we should try and adopt a boy first." Dean spoke louder than Castiel. Castiel sighed and decided to humor Dean.

"Okay, a boy, what would his name be?" Dean looked up at the ceiling as though thinking and then smiled at Castiel.

"What about Benjamin? I've always liked that name. What do you think for a middle name?" Castiel thought for a moment. They really needed to have a serious conversation, but Castiel could also see the scared look in Dean's eyes. He needed this little distraction.

"Well, what about James?"

"Benjamin James?" Castiel chuckled and nodded.

"What about after him?"

"A girl, maybe two?"

"Two girls?"

"Yeah, two little blonde girls. Mary and I know you like the name Claire."

"Yeah, I do. And you would be bad cop of course." Dean laughed at first, but it turned into a cough that lasted much longer than Castiel expected it to. Then, there was blood and Castiel stood up to get somebody. Dean began to pull him back down, but started coughing again. Castiel stood up and ran out to the Nurses' Station.

"I need somebody in room 894, my fiancé is coughing up blood." One nurse stood up and another picked up a phone. Castiel followed the nurse back to the room and looked at Dean.

"I'm fine! You guys need to calm down and…"

"Mr. Winchester, things are worse than we thought. We um...we can't stop the bleeding. The surgeons thought they did, but after the tests we've run, there's a lot more bleeding than we thought." Castiel sat back down next to Dean. Dean was quiet. Too quiet.

"Dean?" Castiel prompted. Dean looked over at Castiel and he saw something that he'd had only seen once, maybe twice since they'd been together: unadulterated fear. "Can I have a moment with my fiancé?" Castiel looked over to the doctor. He nodded and took the nurses with him. "Dean? What…?"

"Cas, let's get married. Call Sammy, get him down here, grab the Chaplin, and we'll get hitched. Right now."

"Dean, I don't think…" Dean squeezed Castiel's hand.

"Cas," Dean murmured. "I want to get married to you, while I can." Castiel bit his bottom lip to keep from crying, and brought Dean's hands to his lips.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Castiel stood up and dialed Sam's number. He walked out of the room because he knew that he would probably cry while talking to Sam. Sam answered half way through the first ring.

"Cas, please tell me Dean's home."

"No, he um…Sam we're at the hospital and Dean wants to get married. Here. Right now."

"He's dying." Sam's voice wobbled, but there was no question in his voice. Castiel almost nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Yes." Castiel replied. There was a long pause.

"I'm on my way." Sam hung up and Castiel then made his way to the chapel. There was only one man there, and Castiel figured that he was the Chaplin.

"Excuse me, sir?" The man turned around and smiled warmly at Castiel.

"You can just call me Pastor Jim, son." The man offered his hand and Castiel shook it. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, my fiancé is…" The tears were back. The pastor put a comforting hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"Does she want to get married before something else can happen?"

"Yes, he does. He's in room 894 and…" Castiel suddenly heard somebody breathing heavy in the doorway.

"Jim!" A nurse said, trying to catch his breath. "Room…745…Last rites re…request."

"Thank you, Paul." The Pastor looked at Castiel. "Room 894. I'll be there in twenty minutes, thirty at the most." Castiel smiled gratefully and nodded.

"Thank you, Pastor." Castiel walked back up and heard a familiar voice at the nurses' station.

"Look, my brother is in there! Let me…!" Sam stood as close to the counter as he could.

"Sir!" Nurse Jo yelled, giving Sam a look that most people would back down from. "You need to understand…."

"Nurse Harvelle?" Castiel walked up to the station. "This is my fiancé's brother. I'll take him back to the room." Jo smiled at Castiel and then gave Sam the same look she had previously been giving him.

"So what's wrong with him?"

"You'll see soon." Castiel replied as he led Sam down the hall. Once they got to the room, Castiel walked over and sat next to Dean, but Sam stood in the doorway.

"Sammy!" Dean said weakly, but smiled. "Cas tell you the great news?"

"You mean that you're…"

"Getting married! Speaking of, where's the pastor?"

"He's helping out somewhere else right now, but he'll be here soon."

"Good, now Sammy, get your gigantic ass over here so I can ask you a question." Sam reluctantly walked over and looked at his brother up and down. "Will you be our witness?"

"Are you serious? You want me to just stand there and act like nothing is going on?"

"Of course not! I want you to act like me and Cas are getting married."

"I…I don't think I can…"

"Sammy, please?" Castiel noticed the tears well up in both of the Winchesters' eyes. Sam sighed.

"Y…yeah, okay, De."

"I'll be right back." Castiel leaned forward and kissed Dean's forehead and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Just going to do something quick." Castiel walked out and to the elderly couple's room next door.

"Oh, hello young man, can we help you?" The old man was sitting next to his wife in the hospital bed.

"Yes, um…my fiancé and I are next door and we were just wondering if we could borrow your wedding bands for just…an hour or so?"

"Oh of course! Jeremy, give him your ring." The woman slipped her ring off as Castiel walked deeper into the room.

"And you promise to give them back?" Castiel smiled at the couple.

"Of course, sir. And like I said, we are just next door." The man handed Castiel his ring along with his wife's. "Thank you so much. We both appreciate it."

"How long have you two been together?" The woman asked.

"Five years." Castiel smiled.

"Wow, that's fantastic. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Castiel said again and then walked out of the couple's room and into Dean's. The pastor was sitting next to Dean and talking to the brothers. All three looked up at him.

"Hello, Mr. Novak. I was just speaking with your fiancé and his brother. They're fun, aren't they?" Castiel walked over and stood near the head of Dean's bed.

"Yeah, they are. I have rings for us, too and,"

"Rings? See? Didn't I tell ya he's the best?" Dean positively beamed at Castiel. Castiel took it in and smiled back, it could be one of the last times he saw that smile.

"Well, Mr. Novak," the pastor stood up. "To make this official we need another witness."

"Sammy, go grab a nurse."

"Dean, I don't…"

"I'll go grab one," The pastor suggested. He walked out and Castiel ran his hand through Dean's hair again.

"Are you sure about this?" Dean asked. "I mean, this will be binding and…" Castiel gave Dean a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I've never been surer." Pastor Jim walked back in with Nurse Jo.

"This little one loves weddings." Jo rolled her eyes, but stood next to Sam. Castiel handed the rings to Sam and then stood next to Dean, holding one of his hands with both of his own.

"Alright, well, let's begin." Pastor Jim began with the explanation of marriage and then recited some passages from the Bible.

"Do you two have your own vows?" Pastor Jim looked up from the Bible in his hands and smiled at Dean and Castiel.

"Well, not really, but I think I could come up with something." Dean grinned at Castiel and Castiel grinned back. "But Cas can go first." Everybody laughed, and then Castiel stared into Dean's eyes, trying to find what to say in the moment. What do you say to the love of your life that is dying before you got to live your life with them?

"Dean, I've known you since we were ten years old. At fifteen, I knew that I wanted to be with you. At twenty, I knew you and I were going to be together forever. And now, at twenty-five, we're finally getting married. I know that the whole 'soulmate' thing isn't something you completely believe in, but I do, and I know that you're mine." Everybody had tears in their eyes, some even falling. Dean smiled wide and then wiped his eyes. Castiel noticed something was off though. He seemed tired, and when he spoke, his voice was so low it sounded like he was whispering. That was when Castiel noticed that the beeping from Dean's heart monitor seemed to be slower.

"Cas, I love you more than anybody or anything. Angel, I love you more than Baby." Sam and Cas laughed at that one. "I can't wait for us to do everything that we've always talked about, because none of that scares me. It should, but with you by my side, there's nothing I can't do. You are one of the strongest people I've ever met. Cas, just remember that I'll always love you, no matter what." Castiel almost started to cry because he knew that it was Dean telling him that he was leaving and things were going to be okay. They put their rings on and smiled at each other.

"Well, by the power vested in me by the state of Kansas, I pronounce you spouses for life. You may kiss your husband." Castiel leaned down and gave Dean a kiss. Sam, Jo, and Pastor Jim applauded. When Castiel pulled away, there was suddenly a loud beeping noise.

* * *

 **Three Years Later**

Castiel set the flowers down and then looked around. It was a beautiful day outside. Normally, they would be at a park, but today was an important day. They needed to be here.

"Benjamin!" Castiel called. A little boy walked up and hugged Castiel's waist. He peeked around Castiel's leg and tilted his head, much like Castiel did, squinting his green eyes.

"Who's dat, Daddy?" The boy questioned, looking at the black stone in front of them. Castiel knelt to be closer to his son. The picture staring back at him reminded him of the man that he still loved so much. "He's in all dose pictures wif you an Uncy Sammy." Castiel nodded and placed a kiss to Ben's blonde hair.

"Yeah, he is. That is the man that would've been your Papa. He i…was Uncle Sam's brother. He would've loved you so much." Castiel picked Ben up and began to walk away. He threw one more glance over his shoulder to read the stone, even though he knew exactly what it said.

'DEAN WINCHESTER

GONE BUT NEVER FORGOTTEN'


	12. Tortured Tangled Hearts

_**If you actually listen to the verses of this song, it doesn't really fit, but the chorus (below) reminds me of Sabriel because when I was younger I thought it said "Such pretty words on golden wings" and of course, Gabriel has golden wings, so, yeah. Anyway! Enjoy some angsty song fic Sabriel! Thanks for you favs and follows! Love you guys!**_

" _Tortured, Tangled Hearts" –Dixie Chicks_

 _Love, oh love, you fickle thing,_

 _Such pretty words and golden rings._

 _It was a broken dream right from the start,_

 _Bless their tortured, tangled hearts._

* * *

This wasn't happening. He was going to be okay. He had to be. They had just gotten married for crying out loud! Sam ran a hand through his hair and bowed his head to pray.

'God, I know you may or may not be listening, but Cas can only help Gabriel so much. Please, please, help him out.'

They were in a barn, somewhere in the middle of rural Nebraska, after another throw down with Lucifer. This time, it had worked and he was gone. Gone gone, but it had come at price.

* * *

"I'll be the distraction." Gabriel spoke up. Castiel and Sam exchanged a look while Dean stared hard at Gabriel. The war room in the bunker was being used to plan their attack on Lucifer. There had been something on angel radio that Lucifer was going to be in Nebraska in two days for some sort of ritual.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea."

"You got a better one, Dean-o? You need angel grace from only one angel for the spell."

"And archangel grace would work better, so don't you think we should use you for the spell?" Sam spoke up. Gabriel cast a glance at Sam with a sad smile.

"I don't think so, kiddo. If I wasn't in the middle of the battle, he would definitely know what was going on."

"Then I'll go with you." Sam replied.

"No." Dean commanded. Sam glared at Dean.

"Dean, I'm not just going to let _my husband_ go out there on his own. He'll need backup of some kind!"

"Yeah, I get that, Sammy, but believe it or not you're the brains of this operation and I need you with Cas doing the spell." Sam set his jaw, a trick he had learned from his older brother.

"You know how to read Latin and Enochian just as well as I do."

"No, I don't, and you know that. Plus, you'll be so busy looking after Gabriel's ass that you won't be watching your own."

"Cas," Sam turned to the other angel, his last hope. "Please tell me you don't agree with this." Castiel looked down, sent a side glance to his own husband and then his brother, and then looked up to meet Sam's eyes.

"Lucifer would most likely see something wrong if Gabriel wasn't in the fight."

"And I wouldn't be there?!" Sam exclaimed. Why was everybody acting so calm?! Why did nobody else see the massive flaw in this plan?! He'd already lost Gabriel to Lucifer once for _years_! _YEARS_! It was understandable that he didn't want Gabriel out there, even with Dean backing him up.

"Because you're his true vessel and too close to this. It's easy to come up with things." Gabriel gave a shrug as if it were completely obvious. Sam gave a sweeping look to all three of them and walked out of the room, hoping that nobody would follow him because he could already feel the tears welling up.

Sam walked into his room and sat on the bed. He turned the ring that Gabriel had given him barely two months ago on his finger. This wasn't supposed to happen. Lucifer was still supposed to be in his cage. He and Gabriel were supposed to be on a honeymoon somewhere that Gabriel zapped them too with a snap of his fingers, but of course not. They were here, fighting Lucifer. Why would the Winchesters be able to have something normal and happy? That would just be asking too much.

There was a gentle knock at the door, but Sam pretended not to hear.

"Sammoose," Gabriel poked his head in the door.

"Don't do that. Not right now. Please, I…"

"Sam," Gabriel walked in and sat next to him. "You are the most selfless person that I know. You know that? You would give everything of yourself and expect literally nothing in return. You just…you blow me away with that."

"What are you talking about?" Gabriel chuckled and placed his hand on Sam's knee.

"You would do the same exact thing. You would do anything to make this happen. This isn't just closing Pandora's box to open it back up again. This is getting rid of him. For good."

"I get that, it's just that I'm…"

"You're trying to protect me, and I understand that, but we can't do this without me fighting. I have to go against him."

"Why can't Cas do it?" Sam asked. He knew he was being stupid. The logical part of his brain told him exactly why Castiel was to be used for his grace instead of fighting, but still. After everything he'd been through…everything THEY had been through.

"I have a feeling you already know the answer to that." Gabriel rested his head on Sam's shoulder. Sam placed a kiss to Gabriel's temple.

"If anything happens to you or this doesn't work, I don't think I'd be able to forgive myself."

"I'm not going to lie to you. Lucifer is…he's powerful. There…Sam, you know there's a chance…" Gabriel grew quiet and Sam waited for him to continue, but he never did.

"Yeah, I know." Sam whispered. The two sat in silence for a long time before Sam spoke again. "We should probably go make sure that everything is all worked out."

"We should probably wait a few more minutes. I think Cassie and Dean-o are doing their pre-case ritual." Sam made a disgusted face.

"Why do you tell me things like that?" Gabriel looked up at him with a grin that reminded Sam of the trickster that he had met so many years ago.

"Because you give me looks like that." Gabriel tilted his head up and placed a kiss on Sam's lips.

* * *

Dean came out of the barn to be next to his brother.

"You need to come in."

"I can't." Sam's hazel eyes met his brother's green ones. "I can't watch him die again."

"Sammy, he needs you right now." Sam knew Dean was right, and lead the two back inside. Gabriel was lying in the middle of the barn floor. Castiel was kneeling next to him, mumbling Enochian and placing his hand on Gabriel's face and his chest, but nothing was happening.

"Samshine," Gabriel smiled weakly and Sam chocked out a sob as he made his way over to his husband, his angel. He knelt opposite Castiel and ran a hand through Gabriel's hair.

"Hi, angel." Sam said in the strongest voice he could.

"Cas," Dean warned his husband. Castiel looked up, nodded, stood up, and walked over to Dean's side. Dean had some cuts on his face and arms, but overall he was fine. Gabriel hadn't been so lucky. He had jumped in front of Dean when Lucifer had sent a curse their way. Gabriel had thrown Dean his angel blade so that he could battle off the devil until Sam and Castiel could put the spell to work.

"I uh…I think Cassie kinda struck out fixing me." Sam felt the tears well up and fall. "Hey, everything thing is going to be okay. I'll be waiting for you, kiddo." Gabriel closed his eyes and Sam watched as Gabriel's chest slowly stopped moving.


	13. Soulmates-Words

_**Hey guys! I really love all the 'soulmate' AUs out there, and this one is my favorite. The idea that on your eighteenth birthday, the word your soulmate says to you will appear on your skin. This idea came from Pinterest. As always, thank you guys for your reviews (Guest and horsegirl2430), favs, and follows! Love you!**_

* * *

Gabriel Novak opened his eyes and sat up. He glanced at his alarm clock, telling him that it was only a quarter after five in the morning, but today wasn't just another day. Today was his eighteenth birthday and that meant that he should have words on his body: the first thing that his soulmate was going to say to him. Gabriel turned the light on in his bedroom and squinted his golden eyes as they adjusted. He looked at himself in the floor length mirror on the back of his door and saw it. There on his ribs.

"'What?'?" Gabriel read out loud. That was it? Nothing about their name or where they were or…hell anything?! Just the word 'what'? Great. This was going to be really easy. Gabriel sighed, turned his light back off, and flopped back onto his bed. This was totally not worth waking up early for.

"Cassie, do you know how many times a day I hear the word 'what' from people?" Gabriel asked his cousin, Castiel at the breakfast table just over two hours later. Castiel rolled his eyes and went back to his book. He knew that if he let Gabriel talk it out, he'd be okay. Sometimes he just wanted to hear the sound of his own voice. Castiel supposed that he should be nicer to Gabriel. After all, he was going to have words appear on his skin in July and he hoped that Gabriel would be nice about it. Castiel set his book down beside his cereal bowl and cast his blue eyes towards his cousin.

"I know you hear it a lot, but this is going to be the first thing this person says to you. Plus, I think when you see them, you'll just know." A sense of calm broke over Gabriel and he ran his hand through his dark blond hair.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So, just be careful and don't be stupid."

"Well, neither of those things are fun." Gabriel stood up and took his plate of half eaten food to the kitchen. His mother was in the kitchen, fixing her earring.

"I have to run to work. Will you please get to school on time today?"

"Mother," Gabriel put a hand on his heart and wore a hurt expression. "I would NEVER make myself or Castiel late to school on purpose."

"Of course you wouldn't. Castiel!"

"Yes, Aunt Sarah?"

"Please make sure the birthday boy here gets to school on time!"

"Of course." Gabriel rolled his eyes and got a kiss on his cheek from his mother.

"Happy birthday, sweetie. We'll have dinner later after your father gets home."

"Yes, Mommy. Love you." Sarah smiled.

"Love you too, sweetheart."

Across town, there was a younger boy that was getting ready for his day of school that had one word that had appeared on his ribs too. He, however, was unaware of the change on his skin. He would see it there in a couple hours and stare at the word, confused about what it meant. Well, of course he would know what it meant. It meant that today was his soulmate's eighteenth birthday and that was going to be the first thing that was said to him by them. His word was about as helpful as Gabriel's. Sam Winchester was going to find the word 'Wow' on his tan skin.

* * *

 **Four Months Later**

Dean Winchester woke up on a gloomy January morning and sighed. Today was his eighteenth birthday and he knew what was waiting for him. Well, what he hoped was waiting for him. There was always the possibility that there was nothing there at all. Dean sat up and looked down at his naked torso. He read the words. 'Yeah, I'm fine.' What would Dean have asked them that they responded that way? Did something happen to them? There was a knock at Dean's bedroom door.

"Dean, are you awake?" A gruff voice came through the door. His father, John, must've wanted to make sure Dean was awake for school.

"Yeah!" Dean called through the door.

"Good, come get breakfast." Dean heard heavy footsteps retreat and then another, smaller set, walk up to his door. His younger brother, Sam walked into his room.

"So?"

"So, it's none of your business."

"Come on, Dean. You've already seen mine."

"Yeah, my little brother got his words before I did. No need to remind me."

"Word. Will you just show me?" Dean sighed at Sam's puppy eyes and moved his arm so that Sam could see what had appeared.

"'Yeah, I'm fine.'?" Sam read and then looked at his brother. "Are you going to hit them or something?"

"I don't know, do I? If I had any idea I would be able to find them." Sam paused for a moment.

"I think you're going to hit them, so hopefully it's a guy." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Sammy." Dean pushed Sam's shoulder, making him move away.

"Seriously though, do you think you're going to start looking now?" Dean shrugged as he threw on a shirt to wear out to breakfast.

"I don't know. I mean, that's the point of this, right? For you to find your soulmate?" Sam nodded and the two Winchesters walked out to their breakfast table.

"Happy birthday, Dean." Mary Winchester piled scrambled eggs onto a plate that already had bacon and toast on it.

"Thanks, Mom."

"So, what does it say?" Dean sighed, but knew his mother would get it out of him eventually.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dean recited. He figured he better get used to it. People were going to be asking him all day.

"Hm, sounds like you two may get into some sort of altercation."

"Why does every body think that we're going to get in a fight or something?" Dean grumbled before walking to the kitchen table.

* * *

Meanwhile, a blue eyed, dark haired boy was discussing his words with his cousin at their breakfast table.

"This wasn't supposed to happen for another six months!" Castiel hissed towards Gabriel. Gabriel shrugged a took a bite of his waffle. "You are not helpful. Thank you."

"Look, Cassie, you need to relax. Remember what you told me when I was freaking out?"

"Yes, but yours wasn't "You okay, buddy?" It sounds like I'm going to get hurt."

"Well, I think it's a guy though."

"What makes you say that?"

"They call you 'buddy', that's usually something guys say."

"Well, it doesn't say what I say to them first, so who knows, maybe I call them something first?" Castiel sighed.

"We'll figure it out, Cassie. Don't worry." Hearing that from Gabriel usually makes Castiel worry more and this time was no exception.

* * *

 **Two Months Later**

"Cassie, you can only read so much on Spring Break." Gabriel rolled his eyes at his cousin. They were at the library and Castiel was trying to find books that he could read on their four-hour drive to see their grandparents.

"Stop, we'll leave soon. You act like it's killing you being here."

"Maybe it is!" Gabriel declared. He stood next to Castiel as he continued to search for books and continued his annoying antics until Castiel decided to leave the section they were in.

* * *

"Sammy, don't you have enough books at home?" Dean complained while walking with Sam to the library.

"I've read all of them, Dean. I need something different." Sam replied as they walked inside. Dean followed Sam to horror section of the library until he decided to go off on his own. That was when…

There was a something solid that Castiel bounced off of and he fell to the ground with a thump. He looked up and saw a tall, handsome guy around his age. He bent down to be eyelevel with Castiel and he caught his breath by the green eyes staring at him.

"You okay, buddy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dean heard the words and stared at the blue eyes of the person that just said them. Dean and Castiel stated at each other for a long time.

"Cassie are…?" Gabriel rounded the corner and saw a guy that was at least six-something with shaggy brown hair. Gabriel felt like he floated towards the man. The man looked at Gabriel up and down with his eyebrows scrunched. He had the most beautiful hazel eyes.

"Wow." Gabriel whispered. Sam heard the man say the word that had been on his skin for six months, but couldn't believe it. The golden eyes and hair, even in the crappy library lightening, he looked practically angelic.

"What?" Sam replied, looking down at himself. Gabriel shook his head and smiled. That was it. Castiel had been right. He would just know.

"Sorry, I just…you look….wow. I didn't know you would look like this."

"I'm sorry, should I know you?"

"I um…you might think I'm crazy, but, I think you're my soulmate." Sam stared or a moment. He really didn't know that his soulmate was going to be straight forward.

"Y…you said 'wow' to me."

"Yeah, and you said 'what' to me. My name's Gabriel." Gabriel stuck out his hand, almost desperate to touch the man now that he knew. Sam took and shook his hand.

"I'm Sam." Sam smiled wide. He knew this was it. His true soulmate.

* * *

Castiel was staring into the green eyes when the man finally spoke.

"Hi, I'm Dean." Dean managed to get out.

"Castiel."

"I um…this maybe crazy, but would you want to go on a date? I just,"

"You think I'm your soulmate?" Castiel offered. Dean slowly nodded and a toothy smile spread across Castiel's face. "Yes, I would love to go on a date with you."


	14. Strangers in a Bar

_**Wow, yeah, I know it's been a LONG time, but I've been working on my story when I HAVE had time/energy, but I got this idea in my head and I loved it, so I wrote it quick. It's smut with a side of fluff at the end. Hope you enjoy! And, of course, thanks for the review (Tari4078), favs, and follows. Love you guys!**_

* * *

Castiel saw the good looking guy across the bar look at him. He turned around and faced the dancefloor. He normally didn't come to places like this, but he was supposed to be meeting somebody.

"Hey!" Somebody practically yelled in Castiel's ear over the music. Castiel jumped and turned to be met with a pair of grass colored eyes. It was the same man that had been staring at him across the bar. He was so close, Castiel could count the freckles across his face and now noticed the stubble across his strong jaw.

"Hi? Can I help you with something?"

"Would you like to dance?" The man smiled by turning up one corner of his mouth. Castiel gave him a small, polite smile back.

"No, thank you. I've actually got a boyfriend that I'm meeting here."

"Now, did you use the word 'boyfriend' to let me know you're in a relationship or to let me know you're gay?" The guy was smirking full on now. Castiel tried not to roll his eyes.

"Both I guess, but mostly the first one."

"Well, your boyfriend isn't here yet, so how about I at least buy you a drink?" Castiel thought for a minute. The man was very attractive, and one drink couldn't hurt. "I'll even tell you my name. It's Dean."

"Okay. One drink." Dean signaled the bartender for two more drinks.

"Do I get to know your name?" Dean asked when the bartender set down their drinks.

"We'll see how this drink goes." Castiel gave Dean a smirk of his own. Dean held his hands up, palms towards Castiel.

"Fair enough, I guess. Want to tell me anything about yourself?"

"Well, I'm a CPA." Castiel took a drink of his beer.

"Wow, I hate to say this, but that sounds really boring." Dean gently bumped against Castiel's arm.

"Oh, and what do you do?"

"I'm a mechanic. My uncle and I own a shop on the west side of town." Dean took a sip of his whiskey. "You sure your boyfriend is meeting you here? Seems to me he stood you up, Mr. CPA." Castiel gave another look around the bar, sighed, and then looked at Dean.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Castiel took a long pull from his bottle. "How about that dance?" Dean finished his whiskey, placed a twenty on the bar, and stood up.

"Ready when…" Castiel finished his beer then stood up, grabbed Dean's hand and led him to the dancefloor. The music was loud and had a lot of bass so they couldn't really talk, which was fine by Castiel. Dean put his hands on Castiel's hips and pulled him close. The two ground their hips together. Castiel could feel Dean growing hard through his jeans. They touched foreheads when the song was near ending, and Castiel chanced a look at Dean's plush lips. Dean slid his tongue between them and then smiled. Castiel normally wouldn't kiss men he just met, but holy shit those lips were just too close and too good looking. Castiel pressed his lips to Dean's. Dean kissed him back. Castiel swiped his tongue across Dean's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Dean allowed him in and the two let their tongues fight for dominance. Castiel pulled away and rested his forehead to Dean's again.

"Your place or mine?" Dean waggled his eyebrows.

"Yours. Let's go." Castiel grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him off the dancefloor, and out the doors. Dean took control and led Castiel to his car. He pinned Castiel to his passenger side car and kissed him deeply.

"You sure about this? Your boyfriend won't get mad?"

"I made that up. I don't have a boyfriend." Castiel replied, pulling Dean back into a kiss. Dean kissed down Castiel's neck, drawing a low moan from Castiel. Dean kissed up to Castiel's ear.

"Well that wasn't nice. I think you need to make it up to me." Dean's breath was hot against Castiel's ear.

"As soon as we get to your place, I'll do my best." Dean gave Castiel another kiss before moving and opening the door for him. Castiel slid in the car as Dean walked to the other side and got in. He started the car and took off out of the parking lot.

"So, do I get a name now?" Dean asked, a few blocks away from the bar.

"Castiel."

"That sounds kind of…angelic." Castiel smiled.

"I was actually named after an angel."

"Well that makes sense." Dean reached over and ran his hand up and down Castiel's thigh. Castiel shivered slightly.

"Where's your place?" Castiel scooted closer to Dean on the bench seat.

"Not far, not far." Castiel pressed his lips to Dean's neck. Dean jumped and then chuckled. "Excited, huh?" Castiel made a noise of approval and continued kissing Dean's neck. He slid his hand into Dean's lap, making Dean jump again. "Easy there, tiger. We're almost back to my place." Dean pulled into the driveway of his house and he and Castiel quickly went inside. As soon as they were inside, Dean has Castiel pinned against the front door, and they were attached at the lips. They began shedding clothes as their tongues and teeth clashed.

"B…bedroom?" Castiel stammered out when they broke apart. Dean nodded, trying to catch his breath and grabbed Castiel's hand to pull him upstairs, leaving their jackets and shoes by the front door. Dean pulled Castiel into his bedroom, attacking his lips again. The two fell back onto the bed with Castiel on top. He straddled Dean's hips and gently rocked into him, causing Dean to moan.

"Clothes. Off." Dean growled, tearing at Castiel's shirt. He pulled it off and rolled over so they had switched around. Dean trailed hot, opened mouth kisses down Castiel's neck and chest. He looked up at Castiel and watched his eyes grow wide as Dean pulled his belt from the pants. "You alright, buddy?" Castiel nodded, still breathing shallowly. "Good, because it's about to get a lot better, Cas." Castiel heard the nickname, but didn't say anything. Dean slipped off Castiel's pants and boxers. His cock stood straight and was leaking. Dean stuck out his tongue to get a taste before bringing Castiel's tip into his mouth. Castiel bit his lip and wrapped his fingers in Dean's hair.

"Deeeeeeee-AH!" Dean started bobbing, taking more and more of Castiel into his mouth each time, until almost all of him was in Dean's mouth. Castiel gripped Dean's hair tighter and moaned loudly. Dean continued bobbing until Castiel started to pull him off. "Dean, I'm….I'm gonna…" Dean pulled off with a wet 'pop' and then stood up. He took the rest of his own clothes off (Castiel couldn't take his eyes off his well-endowed partner) and went to his night stand. Inside was a packet of lube, but no condoms.

"Shit, I'm out." Dean mumbled.

"I know I'm clean, do you trust me?" Castiel replied, moving closer to Dean, while staying on the bed.

"Do you trust me?" Dean lifted an eyebrow. Castiel gave him a warm smile and nodded. "Good." Dean kissed Castiel's still swollen lips. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders and pulled him back onto the bed. Dean broke away to ask an important question. "Top or bottom?" Castiel grinned widely.

"Top." Castiel rolled over and pinned Dean down with his hips. He grabbed the bottle out of Dean's hand, squirted some into his hand, and the coated his still throbbing cock. He could see that Dean's was leaking precome and was hoping it wouldn't take long to get him ready so that they both could find release. Castiel then got more lube from the bottle and smeared it on his fingers and Dean's entrance. Dean hissed as Castiel slowly inserted a finger.

"Do I need to go slower?" Castiel whispered.

"No, no, just been a while." Castiel nodded, and began moving his finger quicker in and out of Dean. Dean was groaning.

"Cas, m…more please?" Castiel slid in another and then, once Dean had adjusted, a third. Dean was rocking himself back and forth on Castiel's fingers and Castiel was having a hard time keeping himself from losing it. Finally, after a few more warm-ups, "Cas, n…now, please. Need you. Now." Castiel withdrew his fingers and lined himself up with Dean.

"Are you sure?" Dean let out a growl.

"Yes, damn it!" Castiel thrust himself into Dean. Castiel kept going harder and further into Dean until…"Fuck, Cas, yeah right…oooooh….yeah right there." Castiel began to stroke Dean in time with his thrusts, sending Dean over the edge, shooting his sticky spray onto their stomachs and chests. Castiel only needed two more thrusts before unloading himself into Dean, along with Dean's name coming out of his mouth. Castiel waited a moment and slowly moved out of Dean to lie next to him, with a contented sigh. Dean rolled over and snuggled into Castiel. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean.

"That was amazing." Dean whispered, almost as if he were afraid to break the silence.

"Yes it was. We should probably clean up." Dean nodded, pressed a kiss to Castiel's jaw, and then stood up. He walked into his bathroom and came out with a wet rag.

"While you're up, will you grab my phone? It was in my pants pocket." Castiel asked as Dean threw the rag at him. Castiel wiped himself off as Dean came back to the bed with his phone.

"Come on, I'm cold now." Dean lifted the comforter and the two got underneath it. Castiel rolled onto his side and was looking at his phone when Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. "Texting your boyfriend?" Dean whispered in Castiel's ear, placing a kiss underneath it. Castiel let out a laugh.

"No, I'm setting my alarm, because we need to get Claire from Sam's in the morning before he has to be at court."

"Aw, is the game over already?" Dean asked, continuing to press gentle kisses to Castiel's neck and shoulders.

"I think so, love."

"Does that mean I can put my ring back on?" Castiel reached into his nightstand and grabbed the two rings, one black tungsten and the other silver, and handed the black one to Dean. Dean immediately put it on his left ring finger. "Good, I felt naked without it." Dean pulled Castiel back to his chest as Castiel slid his back on as well.

"I did too."

"Night, Cas. Love you."

"I love you too, Dean."


	15. WaiterBartender AU

_**Dean and Cas work at a bar together. Everybody knows they flirt all the time, but when a new waitress, Charlie, comes in and points things out to them. They too come to their senses.**_

 _ **As usual, thank you for your review (Tari4078), favs, and follows! Love you guys!**_

* * *

"Castiel?" Castiel Novak looked up from his book. His manager, Chuck Shurley was standing in front of him with a redheaded girl. "This is a new server, Charlie Bradbury. Charlie, this is Castiel Novak. He's one of our best servers. He's going to be training you tonight."

"Cool. Hi." The girl practically floated. She had this bubbly air around her that was infectious. Castiel smiled at her and offered a hand.

"Nice to meet you." Castiel looked at Chuck. "Where am I tonight?"

"The bar." Castiel tried not to groan. He hated the bar on weeknights. The only time it was good was when… "Oh and Dean will be the bartender tonight, so I figured if I give you each half the bar you'll have plenty of time to train. It's Wednesday night so we shouldn't be too busy there. Why don't you two start with a tour? I've got to go check on Balthazar in the kitchen." Chuck walked away, leaving the two alone.

"So, where to first?" Charlie asked.

"Well, this is the dining area." Castiel gestured towards where the booths and a few tables were, just behind the greeters' stand. "On nights like tonight, that's where you want to be. The bar is really only good for the weekends, and if there's some sort of sporting event on."

"Uh…do we need to follow sports to work here?" Castiel grinned.

"Not at all." A look of relief came to Charlie's face.

"Thank God. I'm a little too much of a geek for that."

"I have a feeling we will be good friends then." Castiel showed her around the rest of the restaurant before his shift officially started. He walked over to the bar and was saw Dean take over for the other bartender, Eli. Castiel walked up to the bar with Charlie and smiled.

"Hello, Dean." Dean looked up from the ice he was refilling and smiled.

"Hey there, Cas, how are you? And who are you?" Dean cast a glance at Charlie.

"Charlie."

"Charlie. What are you doing here, Charlie?" Charlie quirked and eyebrow at him.

"I work here."

"Why wasn't I notified?" Chuck came walking over to audit Eli out of his drawer. "I wasn't notified!" Chuck didn't even look over at him as he began counting.

"Hey, Dean, we hired someone."

"Thank you!"

"So, that's Dean. He's one of the best bartenders that we have and he'll be a great help tonight."

"Aw, Cas, you flatter me. You know there's nobody I'd rather have in my bar than you." Dean winked at Castiel and then turned to begin cutting the lemons.

"Alright you two, that's enough. I'm going to get out of here so these lovebirds can run the bar." Eli announced once Chuck was done. Castiel blushed and began taking Charlie around the bar and going over duties the two of them would need to do before and after their shift.

"So…are you and that bartender dating?" Charlie asked. Castiel balked and stared at her.

"I…wh…huh?" She smiled at Castiel's stuttering.

"Ah…is that a yes?"

"No. That…Dean and I are just friends."

"Suuuure you are. You know, he keeps looking over here. I think you should ask him out."

"No, I couldn't I just…no." Charlie sighed.

"Fine, guess I'll just ship the two of you." Castiel was about to reply when he saw a small group, only four people, sit at one of his tables.

"Come on, it's show time." Castiel walked over and did his usual spiel about the specials and the beers of the month. He let Charlie take a table of two by herself after about three hours. She did a great job. Every time the two of them would leave the bar, however, she would make comments about how Dean had been flirting with him. When Castiel remarked that was how the two always talked and interacted, she lit up. There was one point when Castiel was refilling drinks and she was talking to Dean while glancing over at him. Castiel would have to ask Dean about that.

"You two are officially my OTP." Castiel tilted his head and squinted. He had no idea what that meant.

"Your what?"

"OTP! My…" Chuck walked over.

"How's it been going?"

"Great. She took a table by herself and got everything perfect."

"Fantastic. Charlie, I'm going to get you out of here because I think Dean is about ready to take over the bar himself."

"Awesome, so tomorrow, same time?"

"Yeah, and I think Castiel will be here again, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Oh good. Bye, Castiel!" Charlie gave him an enthusiastic wave and bounced away from him with Chuck. He liked her. Castiel walked over and leaned on the bar to talk to Dean.

"I like her." Dean said, walking over to Castiel. The bar was practically empty besides a regular, Rufus Turner, at the other end of the bar.

"Yeah, she was very…interesting wasn't she?"

"She seemed to think that I was flirting with you." Castiel felt a blush creep up on his neck.

"Oh…um…she did? Well that was funny of her wasn't it?"

"Funny if it wasn't true." Castiel stared at Dean for a long moment. Dean stared back, but began to speak quickly. "I um…I mean, of course it isn't true. You know how I am, Cas. Just that kind of person. Friendly and…"

"Have you been flirting with me?" Castiel whispered. Not willing to believe it. Sexy, incredible guys like Dean Winchester didn't flirt with guys like him. He was awkward, and the only time he really socialized was at work, and even then he did his job. He didn't linger at tables. He was the opposite of Dean. Dean interacted with people, and got phone numbers on a nightly basis. He was interesting. Castiel was about as boring as they came.

"Well, yeah, of course I have. Have you seen yourself, Cas?" The blush came up to Castiel's cheeks.

"I…I uh…"

"Look, I'm off tomorrow night, and I know you'll probably be off around the same time, so, if I were to be at a bar, a different bar, The Roadhouse, at around nine-thirty, would you meet me there?" Castiel grinned as wide as he could, and Dean followed suit.

"Yeah, I um…I think I could."

"It's about damn time you two figured out this sexual tension." Chuck laughed behind them.

"What?! Did everybody know but us?"

"Hell yeah, everybody knew!" Rufus called from the end of the bar. Dean chuckled and smiled at Castiel.

"Well, come on, Castiel, let's get you out of here. You need to rest up for your big date tomorrow night." Chuck smiled and walked away. Castiel looked at Dean and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow night. Goodnight, Dean."

"Night, Cas." Dean leaned over and gave Castiel a kiss on the cheek.

Castiel couldn't stop smiling the rest of the night.


	16. Concert Tickets and First Dates

_**This is a prompt from 'Daily AU' on Tumblr. "My friend was supposed to come to this concert with me but she's too sick and she said you really enjoy this band and wow you're cute do you want to come with me instead?" AU. Thank you guys for your review (Tari4078), favs, and follows! Love love love you guys!**_

* * *

Dean gave the woman most of the cash out of his wallet and she handed him two tickets.

"You're pretty lucky, kid. Not too many tickets left." Dean smiled.

"Yeah, I know." Dean walked out of the ticket office with the Louden Swain tickets, ready to surprise his friend Charlie with the tickets. He knew that she loved the band, but she didn't have the money for the tickets. Dean had just gotten paid so he decided that he'd get her tickets for her birthday, which was Saturday, the day of the concert. Dean jumped in his Impala and drove over to her house. He parked his car and walked up to her door. He knocked on the door, and Charlie answered.

"Hey, Dean. What's up?"

"Look what I got." Dean held out the tickets to redhead. She read them over, and her face lit up.

"No way! I can't believe you actually got them!" The redhead jumped into Dean's arms. Dean laughed and hugged her close.

"Of course I did! Happy birthday, Charlie."

"Okay, so Saturday we'll go to The Roadhouse around five thirty and have some drinks and dinner and then we'll go to the concert! Oh man, this is the best birthday EVER! I love you, Winchester." Charlie placed a short kiss to Dean's cheek. Dean set her down.

"I know." Dean smiled and Charlie smiled back.

"I have to go call Dorothy, she is going to freak out! I'll see you Saturday!" Charlie gave a squeal before Dean raised a hand in goodbye and left the porch. Dean walked to his car, excited that he had finally gotten to surprise Charlie.

* * *

Saturday morning came and Dean was woken up by his phone ringing. He reached over, not looking at who was calling him. Probably Sam wanting to know if Dean wanted to join him for his morning jog.

"Hello?"

"Dean? It's Charlie," A coughing fit dragged Dean out of his half-awake fog.

"Charlie? What's the matter? Are you okay?"

"No! I feel like absolute fucking shit and I can barely breathe! I really hope I'll make a recovery, but Dorothy had this a few weeks ago and she was sick for like a week. Deeeeeeeeeeean, I don't think I can go tonight." Charlie gave a sob.

"Char, I don't know who else would want to go with me."

"I've got a…" Charlie began to cough again. Once she stopped after a particularly wet sounding one, she began again. "I've got friend named Castiel. I recently got him into the band so I think he would love it. I don't want to see my ticket go to waste." Dean sighed. He really had wanted to go with Charlie.

"Well, I…if you really don't think you'll make it. Text him and see if he'd want to go. If he does, and you aren't better by then, tell him I'll meet him at The Roadhouse at 5:30."

"I'm sorry, I promise we'll see another concert sometime."

"Yeah yeah, just take care of yourself and get better, alright? We'll go out for your birthday drinks when you are."

"I'll hold you to that one, Dean-o."

"Bye, Charlie."

"Bye." Dean hung up and sighed. He really didn't want to go with somebody that he didn't know, but what choice did he have? He didn't want the tickets to go to waste either. He supposed since they had such a large turnout, hopefully they would come back next year for Charlie's birthday again.

* * *

Five-thirty came and Dean was waiting at The Roadhouse, talking to waitress, Jo.

"Hot date tonight?"

"Well it was supposed to be with Charlie, but now I'm waiting for a friend of hers named Castle or something like that?"

"Actually it's Castiel." A gruff voice behind him said. Dean spun around in his chair and locked eyes with a man with blue eyes. He was slightly shorter than Dean and had some scruff that Dean would _not_ admit was sexy. He was wearing dark jeans that hugged his legs and his shirt was almost as blue as his eyes, with a picture of the band on it.

"Uh…hi. You're Charlie's friend?" Dean stood up and shook his hand.

"Yeah, the name is Castiel, not Castle, but I get that a lot." Castiel smiled. "You're Dean?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Charlie told me to find the guy in the leather jacket and that is flirting with the waitress." Jo giggled.

"Oh trust me, honey, he isn't flirting with me." Jo walked back behind the bar.

"Um…have a seat." Dean gestured to the chair across the table from him. Castiel sat down and Jo walked back over.

"Sorry, hun, what can I get you?"

"I'll just have a burger and a water."

"Nah, come on, man. Don't make me the only one drinking." Castiel sent a look at Dean and then back to Jo.

"Fine, I supposed I'll have a beer."

"Great. Medium okay for the burger?" Castiel nodded and Jo walked away.

"So, Charlie didn't tell me a lot about you." Jo dropped the beer off and walked away again.

"Oh, well she works IT at the company I work at and we hit it off at a company picnic. How do you two know each other?"

"Charlie and I go way back. We met in high school."

"Oh that had to be fun. Charlie seems very…eccentric? That had to be fun seeing her come into the person she is today."

"It was. So much fun." Dean smiled and took a drink of his beer.

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure, man."

"When the waitress said that you weren't flirting with her, why did she seem to think that was funny?" Dean laughed himself.

"Jo and I have known each other for way too long to date. She's also dating one of my best friends and has been since we were twelve, at least it seems like that."

"Oh." Castiel looked slightly crestfallen, as if he'd been expecting Dean to say something else. Dean was sure he was just imagining it.

"So, tell me some more about you."

"I live in an apartment next to the park with my cat, Bumblebee, and…"

"Wait, you have a cat named Bumblebee?" Why did Dean find that adorable? He hated cats. He also didn't find it cute that a small blush came to Castiel's face.

"Yeah, he's got black stripes that kind of look like a bumblebee's and he likes to watch them in the summer by the window."

"Interesting."

"How about you? Any pets?"

"Oh no, my brother is the animal lover of our family."

"So you have a brother?" The two continued discussing things in their lives, like families, their jobs, and recent books that Castiel had read. They finally left for the concert. Dean had convinced Castiel to ride with him. It was just dumb for them to drive separately, may as well save on gas. And if Castiel was slightly closer on the bench seat, then fine.

Once at the concert, the two found their seats.

"I should probably buy Charlie a shirt or something. She sounded so disappointed when she couldn't come." Castiel tilted his head and squinted, but then nodded.

"Okay, I should probably as well. I think a t-shirt would be appropriate."

"Okay?" Dean stood up and walked towards the merchandise area with Castiel in tow.

"What are you thinking about getting?" Dean nudged Castiel while they were in line. Castiel stared intently at the merchandise when a man next to them looked at Castiel with interest.

"Hey there, blue eyes." Castiel looked at him.

"I'm sorry?"

"You here with somebody?" Castiel's eyes widened and he looked nervous. Dean couldn't explain it, but it suddenly made him angry. Castiel just came out to have a good time, why would he want some guy hitting on him? There was only one thing for Dean to do.

"Yeah, buddy," Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and then held them up. "You can move along now." The man shot a glare at Dean, but took a step forward in line. Dean gave Castiel a small smile.

"Sorry about that, I just figured that it would be easier than telling him no. People can be stubborn."

"No, I…thank you. I really appreciate all of that. I always am too nice in those situations."

"Do guys hit on you a lot?" Dean offered, hoping 'no' would be the answer.

"Um…well, actually, yes. Mostly when Gabriel and I go out places together."

"Oh." Was all Dean managed to get out.

"The black shirt with the words 'She Waits' on it, by the way." Castiel said once they were almost to the front of the line. Dean smiled.

"Oh really? That's one of my favorites of theirs, but I think I'm going to get the gray one that says 'I get by with a little help from my friends' and the whole band on it. I know Charlie wants one that has their tour dates on it."

"What can I get you, cuties?" The girl behind the table asked. Castiel and Dean paid and grabbed their shirts. They were almost back to their seats when Dean saw a flash of red hair.

"I think I just saw Charlie. Charlie!" The girl spun around and her eyes grew, seeing two of her friends.

"Char, what the hell?!" Dean ran towards her, with Castiel following closely.

"H…heeeeey guys, I…I'm so sorry, Dean. I just, Dorothy bought us these tickets last night and they were down so close to the stage I just...and I had no other way to tell you. I'm sorry."

"Charlie, I would've understood. This is your favorite band. Where are your seats?" Dorothy held out the tickets. They were three rows from the stage. Dean let out a slow whistle. "Damn, I would've blown me off too. We'll see you after the show. Meet at the Roadhouse for drinks, like we were supposed to?"

"Sounds great! We'll see you guys later!" Charlie grabbed Dorothy's hand and began to walk away when Dean remembered the shirt over his shoulder.

"Wait! I bought you something." He held out the shirt to her. Guilt came across Charlie's face as she took it.

"Aw, Dean. You really didn't have to." Dean shrugged.

"Happy birthday, Red." Dean smiled when Charlie threw her arms around him and then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll see you guys later!" She waved and Castiel and Dean stood and watched her go.

"So that's why you looked at me like that when I said Charlie had wished she could come. You knew she was already here." Castiel looked down sheepishly.

"Yes. She told me that one of her friends had an extra ticket to the concert, so she had arranged for us to go on a…." Dean noticed the pink color Castiel's cheeks.

"…a date?" Dean finished. Castiel, still looking at the floor, nodded. Dean slid his index finger under Castiel's chin and gently lifted his head. "I'd be okay if this was a date, Cas." Dean smiled, earning him one in return.

"I would too."

"Well, we better get in our seats before the concert starts." Dean moved his hand down to Castiel's and took it for the second time that night, lacing their fingers together. The two men smiled at each other before entering back into the arena for the concert.


	17. Fire Escape AU

_**As always, thanks for the favs and follows! Love you guys!**_

" _ **Met on the fire escape outside the apartment for smokes" au- Daily AU**_

* * *

Gabriel waited for the footsteps to die before getting off the couch and walking into the kitchen. _Michael thinks that he can just show up and tell me how to live my life. Fuck him_.

No, Gabriel didn't want to come home and make nice with everybody. Hell, everybody fighting was the reason he had left in the first place! Why was he the one that needed to come home and apologize? Gabriel reached up into one of the cupboards.

"Where the hell…ah!" Gabriel finally felt the thin cardboard and pulled the small carton of cigarettes out from the cupboard. He usually only smoked three a day or when he was drinking, but after an hour and half interrogation from his eldest brother, he needed some nicotine release. Gabriel padded over to the window that lead to the fire escape, pried it open, and stepped outside. It was the beautiful time of year when it was warm during the day, but in the morning and night it was cool.

Gabriel took a cigarette out of the package and slid the lighter out too. He brought the small, white stick to his lips and tried to light it once, twice, three times before he heard a window below him slam open. He noticed the tall man that he had seen once or twice while getting his mail climb out. Gabriel was about to ask him if he was okay when somebody poked their head out of the same window.

"Come on, Sammy, you know how he is."

"No, if he can't be happy for me then he can go. I didn't invite him here to criticize everything. I'm happy where I am and I like what I do, if he can't see it, he can go." The man with his head out the window sighed loudly.

"Come inside. You two'll make up and…"

"Just make sure he gets home, alright?" The man sighed again and his head disappeared with a crash of the window.

"Family troubles?" Gabriel called down. The man looked up and pushed his long brown hair out of his eyes.

"You could say that."

"Wanna come up? I got some stress reliever." Gabriel shook the pack at him. Sam shrugged and climbed up the escape to Gabriel's level. "I'm Gabriel, by the way." Gabriel lit his cigarette, took a drag, and then offered the pack to Sam.

"I'm Sam, and I…um…I don't really smoke." Gabriel exhaled before smiling.

"I usually don't after seven unless I'm drinking or my big brother comes over to tell me I need to get my head out of my ass, give up this artist thing, and come home." Gabriel took another drag.

"Oh wow, that sounds about as well as my day." Sam leaned against the railing.

"Wanna talk about it?" Gabriel breathed out.

"It's just…I've worked my ass off getting into law school, and getting a job at a law firm, and now my dad is asking if I'm REALLY sure this is what I want to do and telling me how much better it could be if I just came home and work with him and my brother in the garage." Gabriel chucked.

"So, let me get this straight, your dad is upset because you went to law school and got a job as a lawyer?" Sam gave a small, humorless laugh himself.

"Yeah, father of the year, right?"

"Who was the guy that was trying to get you inside?"

"That was my brother. He tries to play peacekeeper, but it only works like ten percent of the time."

"And tonight was one of the ninety?" Sam nodded and watched the smoke float up from Gabriel's cigarette. "Well, if you ever need somebody to talk, I'm right upstairs." Sam gave Gabriel a small, nearly sad smile.

"Thanks. I really appreciate that. The same invite for you. Your brother you said, right?" Gabriel nodded as he took another drag and exhaled. "That must be rough." The two made conversation as Gabriel continued smoking his cigarette. It was done and Gabriel sighed.

"So, would you care to come in? I've got whiskey too."

"Whiskey would be great actually." Gabriel led the way into his apartment back through the window. Gabriel pulled the whiskey down from the top of the fridge along with two glasses.

"So, besides a fucked up family and being a lawyer, what else do you do?"

"I jog with my dog, read, study cases a lot."

"You have a dog?! Oooooh can I meet him?!"

* * *

 _Three Weeks Later_

Sam was exhausted. He just wanted to sit down, have a beer, and relax. He walked into his apartment, gave Bones, his golden retriever, a pat on the head, and continued to the fridge. He grabbed a beer and was about to sit down when there was a knock at the door. Sam groaned loudly and went to answer the door. There was standing his neighbor and his new friend, Gabriel. Gabriel smiled as he pushed by Sam and scratched behind Bones' ears.

"Hi, Samsquatch."

"You only hang with me because of my dog." Sam smiled as he sat on the couch while Gabriel and Bones played tug of war.

"Duh. He's a lot cuter than you." Gabriel grabbed the rope and then threw it across the room again.

"I think that's a matter of perspective." Bones came over and waved the rope in front of Sam. Sam grabbed and threw it.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, you're cute, but Bones is much cuter." Bones had come back to Gabriel and waved his rope at him. Gabriel started tug of war again. Sam stared at Gabriel for a minute before Gabriel looked back. "What?"

"You think I'm cute?" Gabriel sudden couldn't remember how to talk.

"I…this…I um…that came out wrong. I meant that…you know…you're cute in a totally straight, platonic, nonsexual way." Sam laughed quietly.

"Did you just no homo me?"

"I guess I did."

"Did you do that for me or you?" Gabriel cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, did you 'no homo' because you don't think I'm gay or you're not gay?"

"Well, the first one. I just…I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"And if I told you I was gay?" Sam nonchalantly took a sip of his beer. Gabriel seemed completely confused by whole thing, as if Sam had suddenly started speaking Mandarin Chinese midsentence. Sam had developed a crush on the wildly energetic man over the past few weeks. They had seen each other nearly every day after Sam got off work, always at his place so that Gabriel could play with Bones. They had talked about their families, jobs, pasts, everything. Sam had fallen for his golden eyed neighbor quickly.

Gabriel had frozen. Sure, he'd developed a crush of his own on Sam, but he never expected the man to reciprocate his feelings. They'd never really talked about past relationships before, so he had just assumed that Sam was straight rather than make a fool of himself. Now, here he was...telling Gabriel that he was gay. He wouldn't mention it unless he had a crush on Sam too. Right?

"Well, then I would ask you what you were doing Friday night?" Sam grinned.

"Well, nothing, because tonight is Friday." _Damn it._

"Oh right, well, how about tomorrow?"

"It's a date."


	18. Oops!

_**Thanks to everybody for the favs, follows, and reviews (sugarskullz2! You're amazing. Thank you so much)! Love you all!**_

* * *

' _ **I keep overhearing you make fun of me so I finally try to stand up for myself and it actually had nothing to do with me at all I'm sorry I never meant for this to happen' AU (dailyau).**_

* * *

Castiel heard the snickering at the table next to his. He glanced over and was met by a pair of green eyes, but they quickly went back to the book in front of them. Of course Castiel knew who the boy snickering was, and the three other guys at his table. It was Dean Winchester, captain of the football team and three other guys that were on the team with him. Everybody knew who Dean Winchester was. Castiel ignored the butterflies in his stomach and went back to his physics textbook.

"Look at that little nerd." Castiel heard Dean's voice hiss, almost as if he was in his ear. Castiel tried to ignore it by gripping his book tighter, but the taunting continued. "That's all he does, I swear, you guys. It's embarrassing, having a loser like…"

"Okay." Castiel said loudly enough for Dean's table (and a few around him) to stop talking and stare at him. Castiel slammed his book shut and forced himself to look at the bright green eyes that always took his breath away when he caught them in the hallway or class. "Stop it. You think you're _so_ cool with being football captain and you've got all your friends around you. Well, for your information some of us PERFER studying to going out and getting stupid drunk all the time. Just because we don't do what you and your stupid friends do doesn't mean that we're losers or nerd or whatever words you and the rest of the jocks call us." Castiel was so irritated (and embarrassed) that he quickly began shoving things in his backpack, avoiding the wide eyes of a table of freshmen behind him. He quickly ran out of the library, keeping his eyes on his shoes.

Once outside in the fresh air, Castiel inhaled deeply. That was probably not only the stupidest thing he'd ever done, but probably the bravest. He walked over and sat on a stone bench while he waited for his adrenaline to go down. He had just stood up to Dean Winchester. Dean freaking Winchester. A guy that he had had a crush on since freshmen Spanish. He had always thought that Dean was a nice guy, but after that little display…

"Um…hey." _Speak of the devil…_ Castiel thought as his eyes traveled up a pair of denim clad legs and a letterman jacket covered chest to meet Dean's eyes for the third time in the last ten minutes.

"Hi."

"Can um…can I sit down?" Dean gestured to the open part of the bench. Castiel waved his hand at in, indicating he really didn't care. Dean sat next to Castiel and stared forward for a moment before speaking. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Well, you did."

"And let you know that I wasn't talking about you. I was making fun of my little brother who was at the table behind you." Castiel stiffened. He felt his face heat up like he had suddenly stepped on the Sun.

"You were what?" Castiel watched as one side of Dean's mouth pulled up into a smile.

"I was making fun of my kid brother. He was sitting at the table behind you. I really didn't mean for you to hear or get offended." Maybe Dean wasn't such a bad guy after all.

"I…wow…I'm really sorry. I just thought that…"

"Oh I know what you thought. You made that pretty clear." Dean had a full smile on his lips now.

"I…I…I never would've done that if I had known you were just picking on your brother. It's just that you were looking at me when I looked up and…" Castiel trailed off as he saw Dean's cheeks tinge pink.

"Well, yeah I was looking at you." Castiel waited for Dean to explain why that should have seemed so obvious, when he didn't Castiel spoke again.

"Do you look at me a lot, Dean?" Dean's cheeks deepened nearly to red.

"I…um…I…it…that's a completely different conversation, Cas." Castiel tilted his head.

"'Cas'?" Dean looked down at the ground.

"Nothing, just…something I kind of call you in my head." Castiel was now thoroughly confused.

"You have a nickname for me…in your head?" Dean sighed heavily.

"Well when you think about somebody a lot and they have a long name like 'Castiel' you come up with nicknames for them." Castiel didn't say anything, but continued to stare at Dean until he looked up at him. "What?" Castiel didn't really have a response for that.

"I just…you? You think about me? And you think about me enough that you felt the need to give me a nickname?"

"I've thought about you a lot since we had Spanish one together and you spent an entire class period helping me conjugate. You're the whole reason I passed the class." Castiel felt the blush come back, but for a different reason this time.

"I just…wanted to help."

"And you did." Dean seemed to be much closer now. Their knees were touching.

"Well, that's still not a reason to be thinking about me for three years and barely talking to me."

"That's because I was afraid I'd make an idiot out of myself." Castiel started to laugh, but Dean looked insulted. "What?"

"I just…Dean Winchester thought that he would make an idiot out of himself just by talking to me. Makes me think that you've had a crush on me or something." Dean looked back to the ground.

"Maybe I have." Dean mumbled. Castiel stared at Dean while Dean continued staring at the ground, opening and closing his mouth, thinking of something to say. "You don't have to say anything, Cas. I just…figured you should know that." Dean began to stand up before Castiel grabbed his hand and pulled him back. Confused, green eyes met (for once) confident, blue ones as Castiel held Dean tight.

"Dean, I've had a crush on you since that same class. I've thought about you countless times. I…"

"Castiel, would you like to out on a date with me?" Dean cut him off, along with a sly smirk. Castiel smiled at him.

"I would love to."


	19. Horton Hears An Angel

_**As per usual, thank you guys so much for everything!**_

" _ **Imagine your OTP watching Horton Hears a Who and when Horton says "A person's a person, no matter how small", person B, the taller one in the relationship, looks over at A and smirks, repeating Horton's line. Person A proceeds to glare at B and elbows them in the side." Otpprompts**_

* * *

Gabriel scanned the movie selection. Sam sighed.

"Gabriel, will you please just pick something?"

"You can't rush perfection, Samuel."

"I'm not rushing perfection, I'm rushing you." Sam replied with a smile. After a long hunt, Sam just wanted to relax with Gabriel in his room, but Gabriel was taking way too long to pick a movie. Gabriel turned around and pouted at Sam.

"Excuse you? I am an archangel. I am the closest to perfection there is."

"Sure, sure, now will you pick a movie?" Gabriel turned back to the movies and finally chose one, not showing it to Sam and put into the Blu Ray player before grabbing the remote and then jumping on the bed to cuddle with Sam. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel and Gabriel buried himself into Sam's chest.

"I missed you." Gabriel whispered against Sam as the previews for movies that long ago were put on DVD. Sam placed a kiss to the top of Gabriel's head.

"I missed you too."

"You could've prayed to me and I could've helped."

"It was only a couple of vamps. Dean and I handled it just fine."

"I know, but you know how I worry." Sam just gave Gabriel another kiss, this one on his temple. They waited for the main menu of the movie to appear and Sam started laughing when it did.

"Really? 'Horton Hears a Who'?"

"Yeah! Jim Carrey as an animated elephant and Steve Carell as a Who! This movie is great!" Sam repressed his eye roll and watched the movie. However, when the famous line came out of the elephant, he couldn't help but laugh. Gabriel looked at him with a frown.

"What?" Sam looked right into Gabriel's whiskey colored eyes.

"'A person's a person, no matter how small'." Gabriel sat up and glared.

"Say that again." Sam cleared his throat, never breaking eye contact with Gabriel.

"'A person's a person,'" Sam pressed his nose to Gabriel's. "'No matter how small'." Gabriel aimed an elbow at Sam's ribs, catching him in the right spot. Sam gasped for a moment before narrowing his eyes. "You really want to play this game?"

"Bring it on." Sam grabbed Gabriel and pinned him down between his legs, even though Gabriel could have easily overpowered Sam.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Gabriel scowled up at Sam.

"You wouldn't."

"But I would." Sam reached out to Gabriel's side and hit what he was looking for. He felt the wings and began to tickle them. Gabriel began laughing hysterically and kicking form underneath Sam.

"SAM! Stop it!" Gabriel choked out between laughs.

"Nope!" Sam continued. Sam knew that Gabriel could easily change the position if he wanted to, so he was secretly enjoying it. Gabriel continued laughing until suddenly, Sam was under him. Sam smiled up a slightly out of breath Gabriel.

"You…jackass."

"You love me." Gabriel finally gave Sam a smile.

"Meh. You're okay I guess." Gabriel replied before leaning down and giving Sam a kiss. Gabriel pulled away and looked at Sam again. "Plus, if I was true from you, Moose, would die of fright." Sam gently bit at the air before smiling and kissing Gabriel again.


End file.
